Submissive Call
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: In the summer before fifth year, Harry finds out some life changing news as well as goes through a massive change that complicates things and gives Harry a whole new perspective on life. Severitus, Creature!Harry, yaoi.
1. The Blood Vault

**Hi!**

**Warnings: yaoi, drama, smex [later] creature!Harry, Severtius, bashing!**

**Rated: T [for now]**

**Author: Lisa Kritzinger, penname, lisa . demonic . angel**

**Also, thanks to Penoix who pointed out a mistake with Harry's true name in this and the next chapter.**

_It was a head… now a chest and arms… the torso of Cedric Diggory. _

_If ever Harry might have released his wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept him clutching his wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of Cedric Diggory (was it a ghost? it looked so solid) emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort s wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel… and this shade of Cedric stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light, and spoke. _

"_Hold on. Harry," it said. _

_Its voice was distant and echoing. Harry looked at Voldemort… his wide red eyes were still shocked… he had no more expected this than Harry had… and, very dimly Harry heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome… More screams of pain from the wand… and then something else emerged from its tip… the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso… an old man Harry had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cedric had done… and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's, and surveyed Harry and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick… _

"_He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did… You fight him, boy…" _

_But already, yet another head was emerging… and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's… Harry, both arms shaking now as he fought to keep his wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring… _

_The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes. _

"_Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like Cedrics as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!_

_She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it… and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words Harry couldn't hear to Voldemort. And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemorts wand… and Harry knew when he saw it who it would be… he knew, as though he had expected it from the moment when Cedric had appeared from the wand… knew, because the man appearing was the one he'd thought of more than any other tonight… _

_The smoky shadow of a tall man with untidy hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at him… and Harry, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of his father. _

"_Your mother's coming…" he said quietly. "She wants to see you…needs to speak to you… it will be all right… hold on…" _

_And she came… first her head, then her body… a young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like her husband. She walked close to Harry, looking down at him, and she spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear… _

"_When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return…" his mother looked at him for a moment, before stepping even closer, Harry noticed the eyes of his father turn… sad… but he gave a firm nod and turned back to voldemort. "Harry, you need to go to grengotts, speak to the goblins and ask for entrance to the blood voult. They will understand, but you __cannot__ tell anyone… not until you have found out… do you understand, Harry?" _

"_Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers. _

"_Harry…" whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…" _

"_I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand. _

"_please don't hate us," whispered his father's voice, "do it now…" _

"_NOW!"_

Harry shot up in bed, eyes wide and terrified. He looked around his room before calming, ignoring the traces of nightmare still clinging to his mind.

The holiday had passed with little event, Harry had been obsessed with finding Voldemort in the papers at the start of the holidays, but after a while he really looked at things; how none of his friends wrote properly to him, how he seemed to be followed every time he went out of the house – except on Tuesdays, some drunk (by the smell of the invisible watcher) that always appeared after nine and apperrated away again a few minutes later – and how he had almost been attacked by dementors a few days ago. He had run, deciding that with the way the media was harping on about him lately, even protecting himself would be stupid. No one would believe him anyway, he was just an attention seeking liar now days. He hadn't even bothered to tell his godfather, and had owl ordered a little charm that repelled dementors; expensive, but worth it.

It was now a week before his birthday and he knew today was the day his relatives wanted him _out_ of the house, for the whole damn day; Harry was ecstatic, it meant he could go to Gringotts without worrying about his uncle beating him about his disappearance, not to mention it was Tuesday so he didn't have to worry about his little 'followers' reporting back to Dumbledore; he didn't know why, but he was starting to doubt the man.

He was going to hail the night bus, get a lift to Diagon ally, and find out what it was his parents wanted of him – that last sentence from his father still confused him, muddled with his mind; why on earth would he hate them?

Harry sat up, looking at the old beat up alarm clock he'd fixed in his second year, looking at the stubs that used to be arms as they barely pointed out the time.

It was now five past four, and he knew his relatives would be up earlier today and therefore, he had to wake up even _earlier_. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and one of his many oversized top; strangely enough, he was grateful for the over large shirts, as he felt as if he was growing… well, only his back, that was, not to mention it ached like a bitch.

Deciding not to worry about it – he had read about creature inheritance that either happen at 15, 16, or 17, depending on how powerful the witch or wizard was. Harry snorted; another reason to ogle him for something he had no control over. Harry hadn't told his friends though. Hermione he knew would want to know everything, even what he didn't know and it would get to the point of 'studying' him. He didn't want that, yet he _knew _she would do that.

And Ron… Harry saw to looks of utter disgust and revolution and _hate_ on Ron's face whenever he looked at Hagrid and thought no-one was looking; but Harry was always watching his friends, having grown up were family beat him and friends were nonexistent, so he always had to watch his back.

Harry sighed, brushing his now just-past-the-shoulders length hair out of his face; he had decided to grow it, and boy did it grow… Harry sighed again, confusion furrowing his brow; he had been watching his friends extra close this year, and couldn't help but notice… everything seemed forced; the smiles, the hugs, hell so much looked forced, but he didn't understand, it was like he was missing a rather huge part of the puzzle, and therefore the answer just continued to tease him.

With another frustrated sigh, Harry pushed his greasy hair – the Dursleys never let him wash it since he'd started to grow it out, hell he wasn't even allowed to look in the mirror – back from his face and went downstairs, doing the dishes and readying breakfast for his family. He didn't dare touch anything for himself, as aunt Petunia kept stock of every bread crumb they owned, and whenever something went missing, he was to blame and uncle Vernon would give him a sound beating for 'stealing when they already gave so much'. It didn't matter that it wasn't him, it was his fault anyway.

After finishing the food, for the Dursleys, Harry cast mild wandless warming charm to not anger his relatives with cold food – praying that they never found out as he would surly die if they found out 'freakishness' was as advanced as it was – and rushed upstairs, grabbing his bag and headed out, just as he heard the first stirrings of his relatives.

He went out, going to the abandoned playground near the end of the block knowing parents never allowed the kid there and knowing he was safe to call the knight bus from there.

He pulled out his want and simply held it out, watching as the massive purple bus seemed to come out of nowhere. Stan, the same pimply boy from last time, jumped down and gave his rather monotone speech of welcome. When he was done he looked at Harry as if waiting for something; after Harry did nothing but hold out his money the older teen seemed frustrated.

"Well, wha's you name then?" he asked flippantly.

Harry stared for a moment when it hit him; whatever was happening to him must be changing his features too – it would definitely explain all the extra beating he was getting.

"Dopper." Harry finally said, and ignored Stan as the boy spluttered, as if shocked he would be so against giving 'his' full name.

"we'l th'n missta Dopper, we'll be at Diagon in a moment, your our first customer today."

And with that, the bus was on the move, sending Harry to the floor along with his rather plush chair. It only took a few minutes, and then Harry was gladly getting off the bus, ignoring Stan as he went through the Leaky Cauldron, glad that no-one recognized him.

He went through the motions, walked through the wall and carried on down the road, glad that he was for once anonymous; he saw Hagrid going into Knockturn Ally, saw Mrs. Wealsey buying supplies and the sort – he wondered briefly if Mr. Wealsey had had a raise, as Mrs. Wealsey didn't seem bothered by the shops expensive prices – and he saw Mr. Malfoy give his wife a swift kiss, not meant to be seen as he handed her a small jewelry box.

Harry had always noticed these things that most people overlooked, but always kept quiet and followed the behavior of an impulsive fool; it helped keep the already overflowing attention at bay, not giving others a reason to look at him and watch him even more than he already was.

He entered the bank, giving the goblin at the door a respectful nod and carried on inside. He went to the nearest empty teller – there were quite a few, it was still rather early – and waited to be acknowledged. The goblin at work seemed quiet surprised that he hadn't demanded attention like the few wizards and witches around him seemed quiet fond of doing with their tellers.

"May I help you sir?" the goblin rumbled in his gravelly voice and Harry nodded with a slight bow.

"I'm here to see whoever is in charge of the Potter vault. Here is my key." Harry said quietly, not wanting attention and glad when all the teller did was nod. The goblin called another goblin – Griphook, the same goblin as the first time Harry had been there – and bid Harry to follow him, which Harry did without a word. They went into one of the many doors around the hall, Harry noticing that the marble continued here as it didn't on the way to the vaults and the two went to a door with a gold pate on it, reading _Rumblenick_.

Griphook spoke then. "Mr. Potter, this is your manager, the goblin who oversees the Potter vaults."

"Thank you Griphook… wait, vaults?" he started, as the door opened and an elderly goblin looked him up and down, raising a fluffy white brow as he heard Harrys question.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," he drawled in a pleasantly scratchy voice as he looked over a seemingly surprised younger goblin. "Vaults. We were going to send you another summons, as your last three were ignored."

Summons? Harry thought with surprise, and started his confusion.

"I haven't received any summons at all Mr. Rumblenick." Harry said politely, following the elderly goblin into the room. "And I came here to ask about my mother's blood vault."

"Is that so?" the goblin frowned, pulling out a stack of papers and putting them onto the desk. "We will have to look into that." He muttered before looking Harry squarely in the eye with his bottomless black gaze. "the reason we have summoned you, Mr. Potter, is because you have yet to sign documents concerning your many vaults, despite the fact that you seem to be working with quite a few other vault already and-"

"I'm sorry sir, but the only vault I have been aware of and even drawn from is my trust fund; I have had no knowledge of any other vaults nor done any business with other vaults."

The goblin looked at him sharply. "impossible, Mr. Potter, as we have been sending you missives since your eleventh birthday, and have had consent from your guardian." He took a moment to write something on a stack of parchment that burst into flames and then stood.

"When we get back Mr. Potter, we will study all dealings that you have had over the past five years. For now, let us go to the blood vault."

Harry nodded, not liking the sound of this 'guardian' and all he had supposedly done. He followed the goblin a surprisingly short distance to a door that led to a long, dark staircase.

"Only one of blood can enter the correct vault, all you do is descend the stairs and you will be led to the vault."

Harry gulped, slowly going down the stairs as the darkness swallowed him, seeming to drag him down and into the black void of bitter air. He felt like he had been going on for ages, when he stumbled, having expected another step only to meet flat ground; he hesitated for only a moment, before tentatively stepping forward, making sure it was not just another step, only larger.

As he slid his foot forward, a torch to his left sprang to life, illuminating the wall; he gasped as he saw the image – it was his mother, holding a rose. As he watched the rose petals started to fall and an invisible wind seemed to carry them along the wall, torches springing to life as the petals flouted under them, until the whole wall was illuminated; but the petals carried on, moving to the still dark floor, where a flame burst to life, seeming to follow the petals as they spiraled around the floor, creating a spiral of flame, leading to a raised dial in the center of the room.

Harry could only watch, eyes going to his mother again; she smiled softly at him, almost sadly, and pointed to the dial with a nod of her head. Harry stepped forward, being careful not to step on the still moving painted petals or the spiraling flame. He stopped at the dial, seeing nothing but a blood red rose. He looked around, seeing his mother's expectant eyes on him, and picked up the rose…

Only to drop it again with a hiss, seeing blood swell on his palm and fall down onto the rose; as if the flames had been waiting for this, the fire sprang into action again, spiraling up the dial and Harry could only watch in stunned disbelief as the rose flouted up, burning brightly. He watched the rose until the fire burned out, leaving a now blackened rose. Harry tentatively reached out, touching the charred rose with a single trembling finger.

The rose disintegrated, ash flouting to the petals painted on the floor, were they touched the first petal in reach; it was as if a switch had been hit, and all the rose petals froze in place. Harry watch, the petals freezing until they reached the rose in his mother's hand. There the rose hardened, and Harry gasped as the rose turned into a door knob, and his mother froze in place, silent eyes watching him in a frozen moment of time.

Almost shyly, Harry walked over to the now still painting, sad that the life was gone, and grasped the handle. He pulled and wasn't surprised when it easily gave, opening to reveal a safe.

Inside were a box, a book, and two envelopes. He slowly took the envelopes, and was surprised to see not only his name… but Severus Snape's name as well.

He tucked his potion masters letter in his back pocket, gently breaking the seal on his own letter and felt warmth spread through him as he was greeted by the beautiful red script.

_My dearest Hadrion _

_I can only imagine how old you are right now, but old enough to know the truth is for sure. I hope you can forgive us for keeping this from you, but James and I had planned to tell you on the day you reached your creature inheritance; for we knew you needed your father to get through this._

_You may wonder at that, and the truth is, James Potter is not your father._

Harry stared at the line in shock. James Potter wasn't his father? How could that be? Impossible! He looked just like the man, everyone knew that… except… lately he looked nothing like James, if he looked at it like that… he looked down at the letter again, eyes wide.

_I know you are shocked, and it's hard not to be; but you see, I had to hide, I had to hide you to protect your father, the man he was serving – had been forced to serve by someone I once trusted dearly, but we'll get to that now – and I went to a close friend, James. James did a ritual that, although not making you his blood, made you look like him until your inheritance and legally made you his heir. We knew that the man we once trusted was up to something, and so kept this a secret._

_We hope you can forgive us for keeping you from your father, but he couldn't know._

_If you have met him, then I apologize now for how he will have treated you; after all, I am his soul mate, and how would you react if the other half of your soul betrayed you and seemingly bore your tormenters – James was cruel during school, and I have yet to forgive him for the horrors he put your father through, along with Remus and Sirius and Peter – son. Honestly Harry, how would you feel?_

_And now, your father's name is Severus Tobias Snape._

Harry stared at the name in shock; many people though he hated his potions master, but he had always been grateful at the honest emotions of the man, even if they were negative and he didn't know why he was hated. He had spent ten years of his life not knowing why his relatives wanted him dead after all, what was it to him why he was hated?

And the worst was he could not fault the man, as how was he meant to blame a man for acting on a broken heart.

_I hope you find him, and make sure you give him the letter as well, it will tell him everything, and hopefully you can forgive him if he has wronged you, for he will feel enough guilt for hating me and possibly you without you rubbing it in his face._

_Sorry if I snap, my child, but I fear Dumbledore put you with my sister's family, and if so, I knew it._

_Albus Dumbledore cannot be trusted; he is a manipulative bastard who puts shame to the 'light side' as he uses as many if not more dark magic that Voldemort. Now know, dark is not evil, but how you use magic that makes a person good or bad. Albus is bad!_

_Please be careful, and read our will, we have sealed it so only your blood can open it. And it has to be freely given with every intent of your own to work. _

_I love you my son, and forgive me._

_Lily Anne Snape._

Harry stared at the paper in shock, before sighing; everything seemed to happen to him. He tucked the letter away, taking the book and the box out as well before closing the safe. His mother's painting was awake again, and smiled at him.

"I have waited so long for you, and now I can sleep soundly. I love you Harry." She whispered to him, and froze again, all magic leaving her and spiraling into Harry, filling Harry with a sad love. He felt tears stream from his eyes, and walked up the stairs in silence, surprised when it took him only two steps before he was in the goblins office again and took a seat, looking at Rumblenick.

He handed Harry the stack of papers, and he read through them; he was shocked at what he had found – a hefty sum of his money had been taken every year since before his first year and put into five vaults, one to Mrs. Molly Wealsey, Ron Wealsey, Ginny Wealsey and Hermione Granger and also to a muggle vault that belonged to his relatives, along with an even larger sum being taken at random times over the years and put into the Hogwarts headmasters vault. He was also disgusted to find a marriage contract between him and Ginny that had been made after first year. He looked up at the goblin, furious.

"sadly to say, Mr. Rumblenick, but I have consented none of these, and would like to see the will that has been mentioned in these files as well as to know who my 'guardian' is and also have to ask how to retrieve my money and destroy this marriage contract."

The goblin looked surprised, and then Harry saw fury seep into the goblins eyes. He pulled out a scroll, which Harry could see held a magical seal and handed it over. "Only you can open this, as stated in your mothers much simpler will. Her will simply said that only your blood may open this will."

Harry nodded, already knowing that, and took the will; he was rather surprised to see it already spotted with blood, and looked up at Rumblenick enquiringly.

The goblin seemed amused.

"Albus Dumbledore arrived with a vial of your blood hours after your mothers will was red, stating that as your guardian he had required your blood and attempted to open the will. He was rather frustrated when it still would not open."

Harry shared a small smile with the goblin before pulling at the cut in his palm from the rose, and waited until a tiny drop was visible, smearing it onto the parchment.

Instantaneously, the scroll unrolled, opening into his lap. He looked at the parchment before reading.

_I, James Andrew Potter hereby name Hadrion Tobias Snape, my sole heir through the blood adoption ritual Sanguinem Perfecta, so mote it be. _

_All estate and vaults belonging to the Potter family now belong to Hadrion Tobias Snape and at the reading of the following will, Hadrion Tobias Snape will be emancipated from the Ministry of Magic by binding blood magicks._

_Hadrion Tobias Snape will put in the legal guardianship of Lucius Malfoy, spy of the light to dark lord Voldemort. Any transactions not consented by Lucius Malfoy before the emancipation of Hadrion Tobias Snape will be illegal and retracted immediately._

_If the Potter heir consents, the following will be receiving money and properties._

_To Remus John Lupin, 10000 gallons and the Potter family home in France will be given._

_To Sirius black the family home in Ireland and partial guardianship of the Potter heir, and though he was not the secret keeper, we loved him dearly._

_To Peter Pettigrew; if this is being read while he is secret keeper, I hope he rots in hell for betraying us, which he obviously did as we have yet to change the will._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, 15000 gallons and the right to access the Potter vaults and all potions stores owned by the Potter family._

_To Lucius Malfoy, the Potter veela vault._

_As it has been done, so mote it be._

Harry stared at the will, a slow evil smile spreading across his face. The whole issue of getting his money back and getting Albus off his back as a guardian was taken care of, as well as his godfathers freedom, he'd have to have the will read soon. He looked up at the goblin and smiled.

"I would like to postpone the official reading of this will until I have my father's consent, but also I was wondering if there is any way to receive missives and summons and the such without own post?"

"Yes Mr. Potter-"

"Snape." Harry cut in quietly, looking at his hands. "It's Mr. Snape."

All was silent for a moment, and then the goblin snorted delicately, causing Harry to look up.

"You seem to be a magnet for the excitement in life, aren't you Mr. Snape?"

Harry laughed, and was handed a small box. "That is a direct link from us to you; you will be receiving your mail from us through there now. Have a good day Mr. Snape."

Harry got back to the Dursleys an hour later, a shrunken bag that would regrow to its original size when he gave the password tucked safely in his sock, so not to have his uncle confiscate and destroy everything. He snuck upstairs and lay on his bed, carful of his tender back.

He pulled out the book from the blood safe and saw a half bat/dragon half human staring at him from the cover, wings spread and tail swishing across the cover.

_The blood book of HydraIgnas  
beings of the dragon blood._

Harry looked at the book in confusion, when it dawned on him… he was a HydraIgnas…

How the hell was he meant to hide that from his relatives?

**Okay, that's the first chapter; this is mainly FAMILY and drama – meaning, romance, humor, angst, horror, porn, hell anything you can expect a newly fledged [though 15 years late] father and his teenage sub son [yes this is an uke!Harry story] can possibly go though in a magical school while you're a bloody winged thingy. Should be fun! But who should I put Harry with? Not Ron. As you might have noticed, this is slight Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny bashing. I don't know why, but Ron has always ticked me off and so has Ginny but Dumbledore is suddenly one of my not so favs as well as Hermy… sometimes… yeah… REVIEW PLEASE! Also… yaoi!**


	2. Bloody Change

**Hello! I'm back, sorry I took so long, I wanted to update as soon as I saw how many reviews I had gotten – lots of reviews always make me work faster, If I can - but I had my matric dance and wow is that stressful!**

**I have never gotten so many reviews for a first chapter! And in honesty, that has made me write **_**way **_**faster, coz it just kinda drives me when I can actually see how much you guys like my story!**

**Warning: hectic violence, gore, transformation, abuse. Also, ooc, but that was to be expected. **

**Anyway, on with the story, me thinks.**

Harry whimpered as he lay in a ball in the darkest corner of his room, shivering as the night air drifted in through his bedroom window, the one that never closed fully; he moaned softly as he felt his already abused back ach even more.

His uncle had left only a few moments before, his belt bloody as he left his nephew on the floor, silently weeping as he tried to stop the shaking that raked his tormented body. Harry had gotten a beating worse than even the one he had gotten when Hagrid had dropped him off before first year, when Harry would surely have died if his magic hadn't kicked in.

Harry couldn't help but breathe a bitter laugh, blood smearing on his lips as haggard breaths forced their way out, bringing blood up from his bruised lung. If it weren't for magic he wouldn't be here right now. Harry sighed harshly, forcing himself to sit up even as it felt as if his bones were trying to force themselves out of his torn up back. He bit his lip as he leaned back against the wall, not caring if he stained the already blood painted wall.

He had really messed up, and his uncle had finally realized that Harry could do magic without a wand – well, sort of – earlier that day, Harry had been cooking and cleaning for some formal dinner the Dursleys were hosting – this time he wasn't allowed out of the house, in case the guests arrived early, and saw him – and Harry had found out his aunt owned a vase made of rare Peruvian glass. Harry knew the type simply because he had read in his book that Winggnatts – the more commonly known name for his species – were averse to that glass, because of the rare type of soil properties in the sand the glass was made of.

Harry had been handling the vase, ready to move it, when the glass had touched his skin and it had felt as if it was burning off his skin; it had even looked irritated when he had dropped the vase. Yes he had dropped it, and in a desperate attempt not to get into to trouble Harry had wordlessly repaired it with a repairo.

What he hadn't known was that his uncle had been watching the whole time; he had let out a bull like bellow and grabbed Harry by his now mid-back length hair, dragging a begging Harry up to his room where he proceeded to beat Harry black and blue. But that hadn't been all; Harry felt his already aching – he blamed it on the inheritance – bones to snap – far easier than usual – and then his uncle had rolled him onto his stomach and then lashed him no less than fifty times with his expensive leather belt as he counted out loud, sometimes skipping numbers while telling him how useless he was.

Harry winced as he pulled back the loose floor board, pulling out the book that had explained so much; Harry knew his general species, but was still unsure about what branch of the species he would be. There were five types of Winggnatts: Fire, earth, wind, water and shadow Winggnatts. Harry highly doubted he was a shadow Winggnatt, as they were basically royalty, able to control anything that has a shadow… meaning anything. Fire Winggnatts could control anything flammable, Earth had complete control over the earth, Wind could create a full out hurricane with a twitch of their fingers and Water could bring a tsunami out of thin air; all in all, Winggnatts were all extremely powerful, and held formidable power in their own right.

Harry looked at the battered clock on the floor across from him, noticing that he could see fine even as his shattered glasses lay in a small pool of congealing blood, the glass glistening in the browning muck. He saw the stubby arms tell him it was 45 minutes before his birthday. He wondered if the gnomes had delivered his father the letter yet, and if so, would the man even care?

Harry whimpered, curling into a ball as he glanced at the clock again, wincing as he felt his banes start to shift and grind against one another under his skin.

~888~

Severus Snape sat in his best friend's drawing room, sipping a glass of brandy that cost more than his yearly income at Hogwarts – it didn't really matter as he had the Prince and Snape inheritance if he ever grew tired of the headmasters games and decided to take up potions completely.

Not that he would, at the risk of gaining the old man's irrational and irritating anger; for all he knew the old coot would name him a deserter and try to get him thrown into Azkaban… not that he could, Severus would call his trump card – the fact that winggnatts were so powerful in comparison to witches and wizards that the ministry would bend themselves over backwards not to bring on the ire of the _HydraIgnas_ population; and also, not to mention the small fact that, dementors, though powerful in their own right, would be suicidal to try kiss a Winggnatt. Hell, they try to take a Winggnatts happiest memory and they start to burn up in agony. It went fast, the cloaked creature burning up in agony. Though with Unborn Winggnatts – which was, in the eyes of his kind, a child, an unchanged being – would kill them slowly, painfully. At first they get a tasty meal, but then after a few days they start to die.

It was how Severus knew there was at least one Winggnatt at Hogwarts. Two years ago a dementor had died, a few weeks after the train incident. Another two had died a few months later, just as slowly. At the end of the year no less than twelve had suffered and died when the creatures had returned to Azkaban.

He watched two figures fly through the night air outside of the window, across the immense grounds of Malfoy manor, he smiled at the image his Wingborther and godson made as Draco swooped through the air, feathered wings glistening in the dark, Lucius chasing after the teen. Yes, it was lucky that the dementors had never tried bothering Draco more than strictly necessary, as no one wanted two adult veela after them for tampering with their child. He watched another figure join the two in the air, smirking as Narcissa set chase with her son after Lucius.

He thought back to the possibility of another Winggnatt at Hogwarts. He knew they were adult now, and most likely out of school, as at the end of last year, one dementors was reported viciously torn apart in a style that was distinctly a natural attack pattern of a Winggnatt, a Earth species was most likely, as indicated by the gravely mess that had been left behind. The ministry had been extremely tight lipped when Albus had demanded the name of the young one, and when the old man had brought in his many titles, Fudge had threatened his post on the Wizingmot… well, that threat turned to reality when the papers started degrading Albus and the Potter boy.

The Potter boy.

Severus gave a growl, pulling off his medallion as he stood, a sigh escaping him as his wings became visible along with everything else. He stretched his massive wings behind him, groaning as the stiff muscles loosened up.

He was confused about the boy; over the last few months before school let out his instincts had been screaming at him to protect the boy, to create a nest and tuck the child away… he hissed angrily as the glass shattered in his hand, not even noticing as the glittering glass slide off the protective scales that coated his hands from claw to halfway up his forearm, looking like a glove of blackness against his pale skin.

He threw the few remains of glass at the floor, shards crunching uselessly under his feet as he turned away from the window, mind reeling as he thought about the boy.

He wasn't supposed to feel anything but hate for the boy, the offspring of that nest mate thief Potter, who he _knew_ had no Winggnatt blood running through his filthy veins. And Lily… his beautiful Lily… she had been muggleborn, a new generation of witches; even though her blood ran through the boy it shouldn't make him want to coddle the boy as if he was a Unborn. It made no sense!

A gruff clearing of a throat sounded behind him, and he saw a young female goblin looking up at him with glistening eyes, a thick envelope clutched in her long fingers.

"Mister Snape?" her voice was gruff, like all goblins, but there was a musical lilt to the voice, making him wonder if all female goblins voices were this pleasant.

"That is I." he said, keeping his tone neutral.

She bowed shallowly at him, eyes glancing at his wings that were still stretched out. "I have a letter addressed to you form one Lily Snape."

Severus started at the name, eyes wide as he stared in disbelief at the creature before him. Ignoring the painful tug in his heart he glared down at the goblin. "I know only a Lily Potter." He spat at the creature, hate eating at his insides.

"No sir, there is no Lily Potter listed in the Gringotts books, only Lily Snape. This letter is from her blood vault to you."

"Blood vault? How is it possible that you retrieved it then?" he snarled, ignoring the shock and hope that was coursing through him as he moved closer to the goblin.

"The Unborn retrieved it." She said, causing Severus's heart to clench; was it possible that Lily had had a child that was his? But then that would mean that either the child was hidden somewhere or… he snatched the letter from her hands, ignoring her as she faded away, focused solely on the yellowing envelope in his hands. He pulled out the old parchment, carefully, as if he were handling a delicate flower that would crumble at the slightest jerk of movement.

_My dearest love_

He stopped reading after just that greeting, tears welling in his eyes as he remembered Lily whispering that same phrase every time she wanted to tell him something mischievous, something loving, something for just his ears.

_I know you most likely hate me, but rightly so; I deceived you, made up a façade. But I had to, to protect you, to protect our child._

_Yes, my love, child, I was pregnant when Dumbledore sent you on that idiotic suicide mission to spy on Voldemort. You have no idea how much it pained me to pretend I was in love with James. Yes it was all an act, I have never lain with him, never touched him in any intimate way; yes I kissed him, but chastely, telling all that I was not fond of public affection – which you know perfectly well was a lie – and kept our baby's identity a secret._

_The reason; there were two – one is Dumbledore, the main reason for this whole mess. I knew he would use the baby against you, knew he would try to either control the baby's life, or use him to control your every movement. _

_Another was I didn't want you to get into trouble for 'breeding' with a 'filthy mudblood'. I knew you would be killed if Voldemort found out, and had hoped to tell you when you were deeper into the mission, safer from the monsters mistrust. _

_But then Dumbledore had sprouted some nonsense about a prophesy, and we were trapped; ether reveal the boys true parentage or die refusing Dumbledore his precious 'chosen one'. You know it would have happened, and I couldn't risk our Childs life._

_If you are reading this, it means I am dead, and I pray you find him for I fear your sanity. I don't want you to become the cold hearted man your father became after your mother was murdered in a raid. I saw how you were the only thing keeping from becoming a freeflier. I saw how he wasted away when he pushed you away for helping Dumbledore. _

_I don't want that, please accept Hadrian. Yes, I named him just like we always discussed we would name our first born if it was a boy. His name is Hadrian, after my father, Tobias, after your father, Snape. _

_You might know him as Harry James Potter._

Severus stopped reading, eyes staring at the name publicly known of his child. It was impossible, it couldn't be; it couldn't be his son that he had tormented and hated for the past fifteen years, the one he constantly sneered at and belittled… oh god.

_If you know him, I know you will have treated him substantially, but he will forgive you, I know it; it is after in your nature to love your blood and protect one another._

_Please find him, for I fear Dumbledore would have put him with my sister – you remember the hag? The one who hates all things magic and believes us all freaks? The woman who tried to kill me, when I told my parents I was marrying something not human, though only you know of that incident, having protected me from her anger. I know she will treat him horribly, will treat him like a slave. _

_I know he looks like James, but it is amazing what you can do when you are the youngest charms mistress in a hundred years. The charms will stop working around the time he is due for his inheritance._

_Please protect out baby._

_With all the love in my heart and whatever I can snitch from the universe_

_Lily Anne Snape._

_P.S I made Lucy Hadrian's magical and legal guardian in James' will, which Hadrian should have read by now, what with you getting this letter, so that Dumbledore has absolutely no control over our baby anymore._

Severus stared at the parchment, tears trickling down his cheeks as he thought of everything he had lost in not believing in his Lily; he could have taken Hadrian – he simply couldn't think of the boy Harry any longer – and prepared him for his inheritance; he could have gone to see the child, to actually _look_ at the child, he knew Lily's magical signature off by heart, he would have seen his baby.

He looked at the envelope again and saw a small bundle of photos; he pulled them out slowly, fingering the fine silver chain that wrapped around the bundle. He had given the chain to Lily on the night of their wedding, having loved the way the delicate silver looked against her milky skin. Beautiful.

He took the first picture, a smile making its way across his face as he looked at the gurgling baby boy waving up at him; this one did not look like a mini clone of Potter with Lily's eyes, no, this baby was a fine mixture of both Lily and himself. Fine midnight black hair fluttered around the Childs small face, the color identical to his own, large emerald green eyes that matched Lily's perfectly, except for the shape that Severus could see on his own mothers face. Full little lips that puckered around a small bat shaped toy that he was sucking on, pink against the rest of his pale skin, thick black lashes and tiny and delicate bone structure; He was beautiful.

The next picture was one of Lily and Hadrian together, Lily smiling up at him and holding their tiny baby in her arms; Severus couldn't hold back the sob that escaped him, trembling fingers gently caressing the fire haired woman's image.

"Uncle Sev? Are you okay?" Draco's voice pulled him out of his silence, and he looked up at the boy, seeing him wingless, staring at him as he stood before his parents as they all watched him with worry.

"Yes Dragon… I am just…" he couldn't finish, couldn't explain the feeling running through him, the love he held for his deceased mate and the child in the picture. Lucius came towards him and Narcissa picked up the letter, waiting for his nod before she started reading.

"Severus… is that…?" Lucius began, voice hushed as he saw the picture in his lap.

"Yes Lucius… its Lily… and my son…"

Draco gasped, tripping over himself to get to his godfathers side. Narcissa, who had finished scanning the letter walked over as well, eyes wide as she took in the letter. Lucius stared wide eyed at his friend, pieces already making a complete image in his mind.

"Severus." She began, voice suddenly hoarse, causing the men to look up at her in surprise. "I saw a boy, just a few days ago, who looks _just_ like that little boy in the picture… but he looked like he was fading from something else into that…"

Severus looked at her, startled. "But that would mean…" he stood suddenly, photos and chain clutched in his hands. "Draco, what's the date today?" he asked desperately, eyes drawn to the grandfather clock in the corner. It was two minutes to midnight.

"The… the 30th… but what…?"

"Lucius, I need you to come with me, we have to find him!" Severus all but shouted, tugging on his medallion and shivering as his appearance was hidden from view. Lucius was already standing, whispering urgently to his wife before joining him.

"She will have a room ready and will have explained everything to Draco by the time we get back." he said as the two men rushed out of the room. They picked up speed and ran to the apperating point of the manor grounds.

The night sky seemed to darken as two cracks cut through the air.

~888~

Harry whined softly as a soft crack cut through the still air of his room, red blood spreading over the floor as he heaved on the splintering wooden panels. He tried to distract himself as he bit back a scream, another bone splintering in his back, his lower back and shoulders the worst. He whined softly again as it felt as if something was growing out of his forehead and just below the temples, something sharp cutting at his skin.

His jaw hurt, his hands and feet hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt, his _skin_ hurt. Everything felt as if it was snapping and breaking, cutting and tearing, and the blood; there was so much blood dripping and seeping from his body he was surprised he wasn't dead.

He groaned as he looked at the clock that stood out in stark relief in the darkness of his room; oh how comforting the dark was, how much Harry loved how it seemed to darken around him, protecting him.

It was ten seconds to midnight.

He heaved again as blood dripped from his lips, his meal of molded breed from earlier hitting his bedroom floor with a loud _splat_, joining the bile from earlier; as hard as he tried he couldn't move away from the revolting mess.

_Nine…_

He whined loudly as several cracks cut loudly through the air in quick succession, blood splattering across the wall behind him as something tore at his back.

_Seven…_

He faintly heard a grumble of noise, a shout to be silent as he fisted his hands uselessly in the vile mixture of blood and vomit as he keened, back arching and burning. He heard a faint growl of annoyance and the sound of cursing.

_Four…_

Pain… so much pain…

_Three…_

His breathing was shallow and darkness creeping closer…

_Two…_

The door banged open and a shout of revolution, a shriek of horror, running footsteps and then a bellow. Harry looked up to see his uncle charging towards him, a fist raised.

_One…_

The world exploded in agony, something ripped out of his back, flinging his uncle across the room but paining under the immense weight. He cried out, his jaw was on fire, and he looked down as something started falling from his lips. Harry saw teeth mixed in with the mess around him, but he cried out as something sharp and new pushed out of his gums.

He watched in fascination and agony as his skin bubbled and burned, flesh hardening into black scales that crept from his now delicate and sharp nails – more like claws – up his arm. He moaned in pain as his uncle charged him again, a large gash torn into his top and shallowly across his blubbering stomach.

Something in Harry snapped, and the shadows of the room reacted; thick _solid_ shadows sprung up from the rooms every corner, seeping in from the window as darkness engulfed the house, and wrapped tightly around the fat fool who dared attack their master.

Harry was so fascinated by that thought, by the image of his uncle being slowly squeezed to death, that he didn't notice his aunt enter the room, a massive butchers knife clutched in hand, as she lifted the glittering steel object in hand and rushed to the nearest part of him with a high shriek; a new, delicate leather wing that stretched over his being.

~888~

Severus and Lucius apperrated to the end of privet drive, not even bothering to hide themselves as they ran to the house that had a shimmering sphere over it; something only they could see as they were creatures of magic and they rushed past the boundary of the wards, shuddering as they were engulfed by noise. They stopped for only a moment as they listened to a bellow of noise, and both jumped as every light in the area went out, and darkness rushed at the house, going into a room that's very window was rough and ugly on the house of 'perfection'. Severus rushed forward cursing and blasted down the door as a shriek cut through the air.

Dread cut through both wizards as a high, agonized wail seemed to ring from the very air they breathed, sending shivers down their spines and filling them with horrid anticipation of what they were to find. They rushed up the stairs as the wail sang through the air, to the room the noise came from; they were greeted by a morbid sight.

Blood everywhere, the floors, the walls, mixed with bile and creating a revolting stench in the room. A man lay unconscious on the floor as the shadows of the room went haywire, a woman standing over a convulsing and wailing body, a bloody butcher's knife raised over an already torn wing.

Severus roared, shadows swirling around him as Lucius growled in anger next to him. Severus's medallion was torn off and thrown on the ground as his wings flared out in rage, teeth glistening in the light as his lips pulled back in his anger, claws dripping with shadowy venom and horns glistening in a light that seemed to radiate from the darkness around him.

**Well, that's chapter two, very bloody and kinda angsty if I say so myself. Don't worry, it gets better next chapter, as in lighter and happier. I am working, at this moment, on a picture of the blood vault, am busy with a smexy pic of Harry and will draw a pic of angry daddy.**

**Now, I have decide who goes with who, but am changing the age of Harry's mate to make him two years older than Harry. He is also a Winggnatt – already given hints of who he is, and heres another, he's in a house that ends with 'n' – and Draco is also a sub. He's going with the Wealsey twins… I LOVE THAT PAIRING! Anyway, I'll give a hint of the next chapter to whoever can guess who Harry's mate is! **


	3. A Discussion on Wings

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyway, unfortunately I wasn't thurough enough in my clue. He is in slytherin, he is in the same year as Hadrian BUT he is two years older… you'll get that explanation when Hadrian does.**

**Warning: the beginig of the chapter torture and gore, [ see link for more details, www . oddee item _ 96596 . aspx] while later on FLUFFYS! **

**ONWARD!**

Harry screamed as a sharp, tearing pain cut through his wing; he looked up with terrified eyes as he saw his aunt swing down at him again with a cleaver, his arms shooting out to grab hold of his wing as he tried to protect himself, but the crazed woman got it again before he could fully draw the jerking wing under him. He sobbed, watching as she rose the butchers knife again, a mad gleam in her eyes as she looked him head on, a sick smile stretching over her thin horse like face.

Just as he thought she would kill him, bring the steel horror through his head or neck, a truly terrifying sound screamed through the air… or should he say a wonderful sound?

A roar of rage rang through the room, and Harry looked up as his vision swam and he saw a massive winged creature bear down on his aunt as the shadows raged in a kaleidoscope of activity, before it ripped her seemingly paralyzed form away from him.

Harry groaned softly, and the last thing he saw before he succumbed to the gentle embrace of the soothing darkness was a pale creature that crouched protectively over him, soft hands gently calming…

~888~

Severus let out a almighty roar, as he stalked forward, shadows dancing in his anger to his every whim and fancy; the filthy woman froze, the shadows that resided – quite literally – in all living beings solidifying around her every bone, every muscle and every nerve as they reacted to his anger, freezing the woman as she had turned around, locking the look of terror on her face as she had sighted him.

He moved swiftly, claws dripping venom as they wrapped around her throat, dragging her away from his son and flinging her next to waking husband. The man bellowed in fright when his paralyzed wife fell uselessly next to him, and tried to move away from him as he stalked forward; but Severus didn't let him. Oh no, not when he could smell the blood of his son all over the man.

Severus's eyes snapped to the woman as he heard her speak, and what he heard made him snarl with fury and loosen his hold on her, even as the shadows dragged her up and pinned her to the wall.

"Please spare me!"

Severus almost laughed as the man tried to crawl away, only to be thrown across the room and pinned next to his wife, left to watch as Severus as he stared at the woman speculatively.

"Hmmm… spare you? Why should I when you would not spare even a thought to my son? No…" Severus murmured as he thought of an effective way to torture the monstrous woman before him; oh he was planning to kill both her and the husband, possibly their child as well, simply to put them through what he felt just _thinking_ about them hurting his son. "I think I'm going to…" Severus said as he smiled a smile that had the couple shuddering with terror. "Educate you on some of the torture methods of the middle ages. Today's torture truly had nothing on that."

He looked at the woman first, and smiled again, sharp teeth and fangs glistening in the shadowed light. "For you, the Coffin Torture: tortured while in a body fitting metal cage while being pecked by praying birds."

As he spoke, the shadows bent to his will and created a cage to fit her snuggly and birds seem to grow from the shadows, all with sharp beaks and hungry eyes, immediately setting themselves upon her. He listened for a moment to her increasing volume, her begging pleas and terrified shouts.

He turned to the man, who was a pasty puce color, babbling words streaming from his lips as he watched him with wide eyes.

"For you, you fat pig, The Rack, designed to dislocate every bone in the body, sometimes even tearing off a limb or two." He said in a musing tone, and a rack formed, the spikes on the bed sinking into the man's blubber and caused the man to shriek as they pierced his skin. At its own accord, the leaver turned, pulling the ropes and pulling the man's limbs to their limits.

Before the first dislocation, a new voice joined them.

"Mum? Dad? What's the freak done this time? Can I join?" A hopeful yet whiny voice asked, and a fat teenager strongly resembling his father stepped into the room. Severus felt his anger rise even more and shadows pulled him before his parents. Severus snarled as the couple started shouting out pleas, and struggling even more against their 'punishments'.

"Yes you may join, and your parent get to watch as I rip you limb from limb." Severus hissed, taking the screaming boys jaw in his hands and sinking the claws in, letting his hands pull apart as the pigs screams grew louder, until the jaw came off completely in his hand, the blood dripping from Severus's claws. He grimaced as the boy kept screaming, ignoring all the noise as he flung the jaw at his mother, before gouging out the boys guts, flinging those at his father.

Severus lost himself after that, tearing at the boy until chunks of him lay all over the room, even Lucius's immaculate wings – which were stretched over his sons protectively – were not spared. Severus turned to the father when he was done, bearing down on the man who was by this time already screaming as his limbs started to tear from his body; Severus simply helped him along.

When both males were thoroughly dead, Severus turned to the screeching and sobbing woman, who was missing large chunks of her skin that the birds were devouring, the flesh seeming to fall through the shadowed birds, never filling them. He looked at her, before nodding to himself. He turned to his wingbrother.

"Lucius, would you mind setting this hovel alight?" he drawled, ignoring the woman's suddenly higher shrieks.

The veela stood, turning solid storm grey eyes on him as his face elongated into a bird like shape. "With pleasure" he snarled as Severus walked past him, delicately picking his son up and scenting out his belongings as fire started dancing over Lucius's bird like claws. He spared not a backward glance as he left the other behind, smirking at the loud screams and the smell of burning flesh.

He waited outside for his wingbrother, watching impassively as the house went up in flames. Lucius soon joined him, and without a word the two apperrated to Malfoy manor.

~888~

Harry woke slowly, feeling something gently tending to his paining wing. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up at what could be described as what muggles portrayed angels as; a pale blonde woman had his wing stretched over her lap, rubbing salve in soothing circles over the completely healed wing, lightening the darker spots to match the rest of the leathery flesh, head bowed and humming a soft tone, as her snowy white wings rested behind her.

She looked up, grasping Harry with her warm, pale blue eyes.

"Your awake then, are you little Hadrian?" She asked softly, running a delicate hand over his wing joint, making him melt in her hands. Belatedly, Harr- Hadrian recognized her as Mrs. Malfoy, and nodded shyly, feeling bashful as such a highly spoken of woman held his wing soothingly. She smiled, patting his wing softly. "Just like my dragon, when he hurts his wings."

"Wings?" he croaked out, wondering if the Malloy's were like him. Mrs. Malfoy smiled, and nodded happily.

"yes, he came into his veela inheritance this summer." She explained happily and then Harry understood. Veela and winggnatts were naturally allies and friends, and that was why he felt so at ease with the older woman. She was practically radiating motherly worry and it put him at ease; it felt nothing like the suffocating worry – which Harry had realized was very likely, forced – that Mrs. Wealsey had always bestowed on him. "You need to rest, your father and Lucius are cleaning up at the moment, and you can see them in the morning.

Harry nodded; sleep already taking him even as he wondered at the acceptance of his parentage.

~888~

Severus scrubbed at his wing, gimancing as he washed away blood and gunk; he should maybe have just chopped up the hoarse with her own knife and finished suffocating the man in shadows… the son could have… yeah, something else that was a lot less _messy_. It didn't help that he had rather massive wings.

Just as he glanced over at Lucius – who was keeping up quiet the impressive stream of profanities as he corded his fingers through his wings – when Narcissa strolled in, a tray of healing supplies resting on her hip. She took one look at her husband before giggling softly, setting down they tray and kneeling behind the man, running her small nimble fingers through the silvery feathers and dislodging fine matter.

"Oh, Sev, I forgot how messy you get when someone important to you gets hurt."

"Messy yes," Lucius cut in, melting in his wife's hands. "But cold, precise and downright vicious too."

Severus spared them a smile, looking at Narcissa. "How is he?"

"Asleep; you can go join him, his wing is fine now."

Severus nodded, scrubbing the last bit of blood from his wing before leaving the couple to themselves.

He entered his room, watching as his small son curled into a ball at the center of the bed. He smiled softly before climbing into bed himself, pulling his son to him and wrapping them into his wings, pleased when Hadrian moved closer, sighing in his sleep.

~888~

Hadrian woke wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. He opened his eyes blurrily, trying to sit up only to find a muscular arm holding him to something warm and hard.

"Good morning Hadrian." A voice rumbled, sending vibrations through Hadrian from, what he realized now, was his father's chest.

"Morning da- sir…" Hadrian mumbled, stilling where he lay. There was a moment of silence before the arms pulled back, allowing Harry to sit up as he felt the bed rise as Severus got up.

"You may call me dad, if you so wish." Hadrian heard his father say softly, causing his head to snap around and stare at his father. This was the first time Harry got a good look at him, with the morning sunlight streaming through the bedroom windows.

The man was tall and muscular, body made up of lean corded muscles and pale white skin; his claws were like shadowy hooks, curving dangerously into his hand, the black scales like a glove up his forearm. There was some sort of scales over his chest curving in wide arches towards his belly button. His legs bare of any scales or marking, his feet normal but for the claws on each toe. Harrys gaze went back upwards, looking at his father's face; he saw concerned black eyes watching him under a ridge of black spiked scales, fine eyebrows merging with the scales as they went up to his temples, were – one each side – a thick curling horn pulled seamlessly from his skull, reminding Hadrian of a proud ram. His hair was the same length as always, but now pulled back behind his slightly pointed ears.

It was then Harry realized his father was naked; the man smiled at him and turned, showing Hadrian a long spiked tail and the back of his massive, almost solid black wings. Hadrian looked at the wings in awe, at how, even when tucked neatly against the man's back they touched the ceiling and trailed slightly over the floor.

Remembering what the man had said earlier, Hadrian smiled slightly, crawling out of bed himself. "Okay… dad…" he said softly, looking around the room uncertainly. Severus stuck his head out of what Hadrian presumed was a bathroom and smiled at him.

"Thank you Hadrian. Would you like to see what you look like?" he asked, causing Hadrian to remember he himself would look different. He nodded, following the man into the bathroom. There Hadrian found a full length mirror, and what he saw…

He was roughly the same height as before, putting him just below the chest of his father, his skin was a milky cream color, compared to his father's almost white skin. Hadrian could see many other changes; the shape of his body, his hips creating notable curves that led to long slim, yet lean, legs. His feet were dainty, but unlike his father whose feet only were different in claws, Hadrian had scales coating the soles of his feet and creeping up the back of his calf, no claws. He looked at the color of the scales, and then glanced at his arms, looking at the deep purple scales there. He was surprised to see his 'sleeves' going almost over his whole arm, leaving only a few inches of skin before the shoulder. His claws were not hooked like his fathers; his claws were long and sharp, seeming to continue his fingers to sharp tips. Hadrian also realized the tips were barbed slightly.

He saw he also had scales on his chest, though he didn't see their use; if he were a girl, they would make an awesome bra, but he was a guy. He sighed slightly, deciding to ask his father later and looked at his face. He was surprised at how feminine he looked, full pink lips and almond shaped eyes, a slim jaw with high cheekbones. His eyes were still the same green, but now his pupils were ever so slightly elongated. He was surprised not to see horns like his father… no, he had a type of… crown of long sharp horns on his head, hiding his scar – yay! – And his ears from view. He turned his head slightly, seeing his blue-black hair hanging loose to his hips; he glanced at his wings, gasping as he saw how _pretty_ they were! Nowhere near as large as his father's wings, when folded as they were now they reached about a foot over his head and the bottom was in line with the scales of his calf.

He stretched them out, marveling at the near translucent flesh of his wings, the gossamer purple run through with hundreds upon hundreds of solid black veins. They were beautiful; Hadrian turned, wanting to see more of his wings when he caught sight of a long thin tail, tipped with a slim fork. He giggled lightly, grabbing hold of his tail and giving a soft tug.

"Are you having fun Rian?" his father's voice reminded him that he was not alone, causing Hadrian to turn and look at his father; the man was in a pair of loose black jeans and a sweatshirt; for a second Hadrian wondered why his father was holding out as pair of sweat pants when he realized, once again belatedly, that he was naked.

With a blush coloring Hadrian's cheeks as he took the pants with a soft 'thank you' causing his father to smile at him again and step out of the room. Hadrian pulled up the pants, not minding that they rode low on his hips, knowing they were his fathers, and stepped out of the room. He saw his father with a long roll of parchment, and was surprised to realize it was a copy of his par- James' will.

He sat next to his father, waiting to be acknowledged.

"I see your dogfather is mentioned here, as well as Pettigrew, ensuring his freedom and the rats capture to be sought." Severus spoke after a few minutes, turning to look at Hadrian. The boy smiled, slightly confused; his father did not sound bitter like any other time he had spoken of Sirius. As is reading his mind, he went on. "I know you love the man, so I will not stop you from interacting with him, same as Lupin."

Hadrian was surprised, never expecting that to happen. He looked down at his hands, not sure what to say. Severus cleared his throat, smiling at Hadrian.

"We will have the goblins send out the invitation of the will, including one for the minister, though Black will be unable to attend; they have a special magic that prevents the percipients from speaking of what they hear unless you or I allow it. I am sure that, once your dogfather is proven innocent, Lucius and Narcissa would not mind if Lupin and Black join us here, they have an abundance of rooms after all… that is if they swear not to cause any trouble with me and the fact that you are mine."

Here Hadrian drooped, uncertainty eating away at him. "What if they won't? What if they hate me?" he whispered, tears stinging at his eyes. He was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into warm arms, a soothing rumble against the cheek that lay against his father's chest.

"They love you Rian, they loved Lily and even if you are not their friend's son, he accepted you readily and made you his heir. And anyway, it is not in their Gryffindor ways to turn their back on you." Hadrian giggled at his father's sarcasm, realizing it was his way of joking around. He nodded and felt himself being released from his father's arms.

Hadrian stood up, going to the window. After a few minutes he heard his father gruffly clearing his throat. "Eer… Hadrian…" the man started uncertainly, causing him to whip his head around in surprise; he had never heard the man uncertain before. "I think you should write to Dumbledore, we wouldn't want him to tell the wizarding world you are dead. A letter to Black and Lupin too…"

"Erm… why would they think I'm dead?" Hadrian asked uncertainly.

"Well… I saw what your relatives did last night… and I killed them." The man said, becoming rather interested in his claws. "Burned the house down too."

Hadrian was speechless for a moment, then realized he didn't care that his father had killed his relatives; he knew perfectly well Sirius or Remus would have done the same. He nodded, smiling slightly. "Should I say I was taken away before that? Earlier in the day or even the week? I haven't been out so his spies won't have realized I'm gone."

"You know about your 'guard'" Severus asked, head snapping up.

"Well… with my senses becoming so strong it was hard not to hear them stomping around or the reek of Mr. Tuesday."

"How long?" his father asked urgently, stepping closer.

"W-well, they've been getting stronger since a few weeks ago, around the same time all the changes started happening…"

"Hadrian… that is amazing! Usually it takes a Winggnatt Unborn a few week _after_ their inheritance to completely change, but you… you are so powerful you started changing _before_ your inheritance!" Hadrian blushed at the obvious pride dripping from his father's voice; it wasn't often he was praised. There was a moment silence. "Hadrian." His father started, voice pained. "I'm so sorry for how I've treated you, you must know I loathe how I had-"

"Oh shush." Hadrian interrupted, hands on hips and eyes narrowed. "You thought I was the child of your mate and another man; of course you hated me! And I am grateful for that. You are the only constant I have had since I started school; you always were true in your emotions. I loved that, that you were honest in your feeling of me. Never riddling, never acting, never jealous or obsessed. Thank you."

Severus stared at his son, eyes wide, before sweeping in and hugging the boy, a soft mutter surprising Hadrian. "You look so like your mother there..." They stood there for a moment before stepping apart. "Now hurry up with those letters, breakfast starts in a bit." He said, leading Hadrian to the desk in the corner of the room. Hadrian sat down, pulling the parchment towards him and picking up the quill. He decided to start with Dumbledore's letter.

_Dear professor._

_Hi, sorry it took me so long to write, but a few days ago my relatives kicked me out in the dead of night, telling me they wanted me gone for good. So I left, found myself some place nice and safe – can't tell you were, don't want Moldieshorts to find me – and will see you on the first day of school._

_Bye_

_Harry._

Hadrian looked at the end, having decided to keep his name to himself for now; he handed the letter to his father, starting on the ones to Sirius and Remus.

_Hey Siri, _

_Sorry to get to you so late, but, while keeping my head down and behaving like a good little boy as you instructed, my relatives finally got fed up with me and kicked me out on Tuesday night. I'm somewhere safe and I miss you._

_See you soon._

_Mwa_

_Harry_

He looked it over, before frowning, he turned to his father. "Dad? Did you get my stuff before burning the Dursleys into the ground?"

Severus nodded, lips twitching as he read Dumbledore's letter. Hadrian smiled too, handing him Sirius's letter.

_Hi Remus!_

_I miss you, I'm safe, and sorry it took so long to write. I got kicked out, found someplace safe, will see you soon!_

_Mwa,_

_Harry._

Harry nodded, smiling to himself as he stood up and handed the last letter to his father.

"Hadrian, just out of curiosity… why the 'mwa'?"

"Well, I've noticed I'm way too serious when I'm upset and depressed and I write letters. This way they know I'm okay with me being willing to tease them."

Severus nodded, rolling the letters and leading Hadrian to the dining room. It was very cozy and the senior Malloy's were already there chatting quietly between themselves as Mrs. Malfoy stroked a beautiful white owl…

"HEDWIG!" Hadrian cried out, trotting over to his owl and scooping her up. The owl hooted happily and nibbled Hadrian's long hair.

"Oh darling, would you like me to tie back you hair?" Mrs. Malfoy asked with a smile, pointing at his still loose mass. Hadrian nodded with a smile, shyly stepping towards her; the woman hummed softly as she pulled a hair band out of seemingly thing air, braiding his hair softly before patting his back and telling him to sit down. He did as he was told, surprised when a bowl of soft chewable meat appeared before him. He found he was starved, and ate happily, not realizing the meat was only half cooked until the end. He also realized he didn't mind.

He stood up, asking if he could explore the gardens after he sent his letters off with Hedwig, receiving a nod and then he scurried off to the gardens out the dining room door.

~888~

Hadrian was sitting by the pond, watching the fish swim around when the sound of footsteps approaching had him looking up; he blinked a few times before he fully realized what he was seeing. Draco Malfoy stood before him, a soft smile on his lips as he stretched wings just a little bigger than Hadrian's own behind him, soft blond hair fluttering in the breeze.

Wow, Draco really was a veela. Harry took a moment to remember what he had read about them; veela were naturally allied with winggnatts, dominates usually becoming wingsiblings while the subs grouped together, the feeling of ease and safety increasing the stronger the friendship among subs, sometimes becoming as close as family, while doms became as close as siblings and always had each other's backs; he knew his father and Mr. Malfoy were wingbrothers, and wondered why he felt so at ease with Mrs. Malfoy and now, Draco. He knew he was a submissive – the smaller wings and crown of horns being his biggest clues – and this made him wonder if Draco was a sub as well.

Draco smiled, and in a moment, answered Hadrian's unspoken question. "Yay! Another submissive! I have a friend!"

Hadrian stared in disbelief at the totally undraco like behavior. His silence must have given the wrong impression as Draco started fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot.

"erm, that is, if you want to be friends, which I totally understand if you don't want to, I mean I was always so cruel to you and your friends, and such a prat and, and-"

"Draco, you're babbling." Hadrian said with a smile, patting the ground next to him. "And in a way, you were right; Hermione and Ron aren't my friends; honestly I think Dumbledore was paying them to be my friends and spy on me for him, well… I _know_ he was paying them."

Draco's jaw dropped, and his silvery eyes widened. "No way! Seriously?"

Hadrian nodded gravely. This caused the two to erupt in giggles and they started talking in earnest.

~888~

Severus and Lucius smiled as they watched their sons play fighting by the pond, instincts taking over as they jumped onto each other.

"It's a surprise, I would have expected more resistance of a friendship between the two." Severus murmured, watching as his friends wings grew from his back; veela could comfortable bring their wings in and out of their bodies, unlike the ever present wings of a Winggnatt.

"Don't be silly Sev." Narcissa's voice made them turn. "Your son, just like mine, is a perfect little submissive. They are bound to become nest-friends." Nest-friends were the submissive version of wingbrothers. "I mean, have you seen our son's hips! They've got even me jealous." She teased, a playful pout on her lips.

"What about their hips?" Lucius cut in, watching his wife with a newfound interest.

"Well my love, as they say in the olden days, they have marvelous birthing hips!" the two doms paled slightly, spinning to see their sons. They could see even from where they were that Narcissa was right. "Oh I can't wait for the pitter patter of little feet!"

Severus and Lucius turned to each other. "There is no way Draco's mate could be at Hogwarts, right? You're a teacher, you know that there can't possibly be a match for what my son craves; mischievous, fun, smart, rebellious against authority and strong… right?"

Severus didn't have the heart to tell him that there was indeed not a single person like that… there were two.

"At least you don't have to worry, Winggnatt submissive can only mate with a dominate Winggnatt." Lucius muttered sullenly, watching their sons. Severus paled; oh he hoped he was right in assuming the other Winggnatt at Hogwarts was gone.

"Why don't we go check up on them?" he suddenly suggested, eyes narrowing as he saw the boys sitting close and whispering to each other.

~888~

Draco leaned in, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Rian, come _on_ its no wonder your father is so popular amongst our groups, I mean, have you seen those _wings?"_

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Erm, yes I've seen them, but what-"

"Well you _know!_ Come on! Didn't you know a doms wings can tell you how big he is?" Draco said with a giggle, a blush on his cheeks.

"Big?"

Draco stopped giggling, staring at Hadrian with eyes wide. Hadrian saw their father's approaching when Draco leaned in and explained exactly _what_ he was talking about. His eyes were wide as plates as he watched their fathers get closer and closer. When the men stood before them Hadrian suddenly had a very calculating look in his eyes. Draco started giggling hysterically as he turned his eyes on Mr. Malfoy, studying his wings intently.

With a nod and a smile, Hadrian stood up and helped his new friend up too, before saying very clearly. "Well, I know your right about dad, but it makes me wonder about _your_ dad." Hadrian started, smiling innocently at the doms as Draco swooned slightly as his face reddened. "I mean, his wings _are_ very large."

And with that the boys shot off, leaving two stunned men behind. After a minute, Severus turned to Lucius and grabbed his friend before shacking him, an ever so slightly hysterical edge creeping into his voice.

"Wings? Why is he asking about your wings! He's too young, I tell you! He shouldn't be looking at wings until he's at least fifty!"

"Fifty?" Lucius squeaked. "Try seventy! I need to research chastity charms…" he ended in a mutter, and Severus nodded, following his wingbrother as they rushed into the house.

**Hehehe, there we go, finishing in a funny note, much brighter than before! I finished the picture on Hadrian, so you can go see him on my deviant art account ( lisa-demonic-angel . deviantart # )just take away the spaces and brackets. I really hope you enyoyed that! Hmmm, I wonder what dumbles will do with his letter? Lol. Same deal as last time, if you guess Hadrian's mate you get a clue to the next chappy! Thanks for the reviews and can't wait for more!**


	4. The Reading of Wills

**PEOPLE! I have a slightly new clue, all thanks to KyuubiChild717; why does Draco only get two mates! If I add another to to harry! One dom will be earth – he's in Gryffindor – the other fire – Slytherin. Have fun guessing!**

**Warnings: fluffy, swearing, nudity, OOC, and puppy dog eyes!**

Hadrian sat in the pool like tub, every now and then a mewl or whimper making itself known as Draco moved behind him, water sloshing the side of the bath and his wings quivering under Draco's hands.

"Merlin Rian! You're like a damn cat!" Draco grumbled, moving back with the scrub brush held in his hands and a sigh passing his lips. Harry whined, wings flaring out and pulling his friend back.

"Don't stop!" he whined, turning around. Draco huffed, a smile on his lips. He caught sight of Hadrian's eyes though and melted. It had been discovered a the night before that no-one stood a chance against Hadrian's puppy-dog eyes; while Draco had run to his mother when his father bared down on him with threats of chastity charms, Hadrian had simply turned large watery green eyes on his father, a pout and trembling lip, a soft whimper slipping past his pink lips. No one had ever seen Severus melt at a look of puppy dog eyes –even Draco's puppy dog eyes didn't work! Well, unless it was his mother, then it seemed hell had let loose a raging submissive veela down on the world in the form of his mother; not a pretty sight.

Draco sighed, bringing the scrub brush back onto his friend's wing, causing Hadrian to melt into the side of the tub. Harry let out a particularly deep moan of reverence as Draco rolled his eyes. He was just about to retort when the bathroom door burst open, Lucius rushing in with nothing but a towel in his hair and Severus with nothing _at all,_ both with wands drawn. Hadrian and Draco were silent for a second, eyes wide before hurriedly sinking into the water, nothing visible but they red cheeks and wide eyes, each staring at their friends father,

Lucius saw the scrub brush his son was holding, and then noticed the bubbling water by their son's mouths and shaking shoulders. He turned white and dragged his wingbrother out of the room, muttering about how Hadrian was just like his father when having his wings washed. When the door closer the boys burst up, giggles filling the room and the two turned to each other.

"Oh my go-"

"Did you see?"

"It's true!" both squealed, grasping hands and doing a little jig in the bubbly water.

"Wow dray, your dad is _huge!"_

"Are you kidding, Sev is monstrous!" they giggled some more, before looking at each other.

"Is it wrong that we ogle them? I mean, they are literally old enough to be our fathers… they _are_ our fathers!" Hadrian asked in a hushed voice.

"Ha! I'm not ogling my father! I'm ogling yours, making it perfectly acceptable!" Draco said diplomatically. Hadrian thought about it before nodding.

"You're right. It's perfectly acceptable, as long as we are not related to them."

Draco sighed, when he noticing Hadrian's big pleading eyes, wings twitching. "Oh merlin Rian, if you hadn't sounded like you were on the brink of orgasm we wouldn't have… you know what, I love you!" Draco squealed, hugging his nest-friend to him. "You made my dreams come true!"

Draco was just picking up the scrub brush again when a tapping of glass caught their attention; they turned to see Hedwig outside the bathroom window, watching them with what could be called amusement.

"Hedwig!" Hadrian sang, stretching his wing out to unhinge the latch, letting the window swing open. Hedwig hooted and hopped inside, three scrolls tied to her leg and a package in her beak. Another hoot drew their eyes to a sooty black owl behind Hedwig, carrying two packages, one in its beak and the other in its claws. Another moment passed and an old barn own crashed through the window as well. Hadrian's eyes had darkened slightly at the sight of the Weasley barn owl, but he stood up all the same, cupping his hands and feeding some water to the exhausted owl.

"The least Mrs. Weasley could have done was buy another owl with the money she stole from me, she should let you rest." He muttered relieving the owl of his rather large parcel. The owl hooted in thanks, before tucking away his head and drifting off.

"Poor thing." Draco cooed as he stroked Earl's feathers. "You far too old for this, you should be at home with your own little perch and a lovely mate to give you little hatchlings."

Hadrian silently agreed, relieving the sooty owl of its parcels and giving it water. It hooted in thanks before flying off, doing a little twirl for Hedwig before settling down again, fluffing up slightly at the watching owl.

"Look Rian, he's showing off for Hedwig!" Draco giggled, and Hedwig gave a soft hoot, allowing the sooty owl closer. Hadrian smiled, before relieving Hedwig of her burden. She nibbled his fingers before flying out the window, her admirer following.

Hadrian turned to the letters first, unraveling the one with spidery green writing first.

_Harry, my boy, you must understand that it is very important that I know where you are, for your own safety; Hedwig is a fine flyer and won't allow for anyone to steal your letters. So must insist, you give me your location so that I can move you to a more secure location._

_You see, my boy, your relatives have been murdered, an unclaimed Death Eater attack most likely, and I am sure you will want to be with your friend so that you can grieve accordingly._

_I await you location, Mr. Potter._

Hadrian looked at the letter in disbelief before snorting. "Grieve my relatives, he says; I _told_ him, first year what they do to me, but the tosser had said I had to go home! Ha! I bet he paid them to beat me too!"

"He was paying them too? With your money I suppose?" Draco mused from the side, stacking Hadrian's parcels neatly.

"Yip. Let's see what they others have to say."

_Harry._

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? You should have owled me immediately and I would have shown those useless muggles a peace of my mind, Dumbledore be damned! I would have cursed them into next month! I have place, you would be safe here, please tell me where you are prongslette, please! I'm worrying out of my mind. When I found out they were dead – Dumbledore blaming it on Death Eaters and then we couldn't find you or you remains and I thought they had taken you and ether you were dead or being tortured and then I get a letter from you and I felt as though I could finally breath again!_

_Please, tell me where you are._

_Sirius._

Hadrian felt tears in his eyes; would Sirius still love him when he wasn't 'prongslette' anymore? Would he care about him anymore when he found out he was the son of one of his most hated person? Best friends with Draco – he knew it was true, he had never been so comfortable around someone – and living with the Malfoys'?

"He'll know soon, Rian, and I bet you my favorite fluffy toy that he will still love you!" Draco whispered, and Hadrian laughed, slightly hysterically.

"You have a fluffy toy?"

"Very fluffy." Draco said, hugging his friend.

Harry nodded, turning teary eyes on Remus's reply.

_Harry._

_I am glad that you are safe, and will allow you your sanctum; I don't know how, but I believe you had something to do with your relative's death. I know it was most likely deserved – I noticed how beaten you were at the beginning of your third year, even if no-one else did. i could smell the difference in your scent with your letter. I believe you have a lot of explaining to do, and I hope it happens soon._

_Remus._

Hadrian smiled slightly; it seemed Remus wasn't under Dumbledore's spell then, as he had not told the man about his changing. He put down the letter and reached for the parcel that had come with Hedwig. His face darkened in anger at what he saw.

A book bound in soft leather – fake, from the smell – and a letter from Hermione.

_Harry_

_How could you be so careless, you could have died! And not telling anyone where you are, you should tell professor Dumbledore immediately. Oh I sent the book, for your birthday, Egyptian cotton leather, very rare._

_Hermione._

He glared at the book, snorting. "It's a fake and I bet she knew." He muttered, throwing the book into the bath. He ignored the splash and opened the two that came with the black owl. He started smiling again.

One was a letter and a special hair kit from Sirius. _Hope it can tame that mop of yours, and sorry I didn't send it with Hedwig, Hermione all but forced Hedwig to take hers._

The next was a book of dark arts and their counter parts. It was more useful than simple counter spells, as this way Hadrian could properly learn what he was fighting against. _It's best to know._ Was all Remus said.

He looked at the other package and with a sigh, dug in. there were sweets – they smelt awful, how he could ever have eaten them in the first place he didn't know – and cakes and a new sneakaskope from Ron and his mother. He got fed up when all it did was whistle at Draco and flung it against the wall. He found a box of pranks from the twins – he smiled at the slight blush on Draco's face at the mention of those two – and a screwdriver from Mr. Weasley. All en all, not bad. Just Ron's letter that pissed him off too. The same_, tell us were you are, listen to Dumbelfuck, ect, ect. _It was all rather annoying.

They left the bathroom when they ran into their fathers again. Severus looked sad as he saw Hadrian's birthday gifts.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Hadrian asked, looking at his father in concern.

"I cannot give you what I want… it has been tradition in Winggnatt families that the dominant gives his mate – the submissive – a box; in this box is a small gift from all submissive before him or her. It is rare that a proper submissive Winggnatt is born, so we always just pass it on to our mates when we bond; if a submissive is born, it is given to them the year they change…"

"Box… dad what does this box look like?" Hadrian asked, eyes narrowed.

"Black ash wood, with carving of dragons on its lid. Why?"

Hadrian stared at him wide eyed. "I have it… mum… she left it in her blood vault…"

Before anyone could stop him, he bolted, running to his room – still not caring that he was running through the house completely naked – and dived under his bed, tail twitching excitedly.

When the others came in, they found Hadrian with tears running down his face and a locket in his hands. There were other trinkets in the box, which was magically enlarged on the inside so that everything could fit. Severus gasped as he saw the locket which was open in Hadrian's hands.

He knelt down behind his son, pulling him into a warm hug as they looked at the image of Severus and Lily dancing from frame to frame. Coming close and waving every now and then.

"She knew…" Severus murmured, smiling at his mate as she spun in his images arms. "She knew you were going to be special, Rian… she knew…"

~888~

Sirius Black was a simple man, though most did not believe it; all he wanted was to buy a small cottage and live with his godson and boyfriend, near the ocean if possible. A tropical ocean, with clear waters and someplace he could garden. Most thought that Remus was the 'girl' of the group, but it had always been him. Yet no one knew that more than Remus himself.

Sirius sighed as he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend's arms, Remus soothingly running his hand through his long hair as they worried over their cub. A shuffle made them look to the side of the bed, were a goblin stood, two letters in hand.

Remus took his while Sirius read what his godson had to say.

_I can't, speak to Remus._

It was short, and Sirius had a feeling what his godson must have gone through when he had sent equally short letters at the beginning of summer. He turned to his boyfriend, waiting expectantly.

"I… I've been invited to the reading of the Potter will. The minister will be there and… there is evidence of your innocence… I also can't tell anyone but you… the goblins have invoked their secrecy act…"

They looked at each other in shock; it seemed things were getting interesting, and they were going to get answers.

~888~

Cornelius Fudge was the minister, and for good reason, though he may seem a blundering fool he knew how to get what he wanted and knew the world of politics. He was sitting in his office wondering over how to get Hogwarts under his control when a goblin popped in, handed him a letter, and left again.

He was used to that, but had not been expecting another review from the goblins for a few more months. He opened the letter, frowning as he felt the goblins magic engulf him; he knew now that he would not be able to speak of whatever the letter contained, not without the senders permission.

_You are here by formally invited to the Potter Will reading, reading will take place on Monday 4__th__ august, noon._

It was short and sweet, to the point. It also meant one of two things; one, he was in the will, meaning he had something to gain, or two, the Potter brat had specifically requested him at the reading. He highly doubted it was the second, as he had been prompting the wizard world to slur his every move.

With a smile, he cleared his schedule for the day after the next, ready to fill his pockets some.

~888~

Albus Dumbledore was at the moment extremely ticked off. He had gotten a letter, which was sent with the Weasley's bloody owl – meaning he could not set a tracking charm on the half dead bird – from the Potter brat. The nuisance was getting on his nerves, his 'guard' giving him pathetic information on the brat; he was sure one of the was slacking.

And now this! The brat was clearly defying him!

_Sorry but no._

How infuriating! And worse yet, he couldn't get hold of Severus!

~888~

It was a cool day for summer, as Hadrian donned the special cloak that his father had given him; unlike his father, he didn't yet have a medallion, so had to wear a cloak to hid his wings and other appearances, a finely made black cloth that was designed for winged creatures. He couldn't very well go trotting down the road with his wings on full display; the humans would run screaming, calling him a dark creature. Plus, it wasn't smart to display his strengths for the world to see; Dumbledore didn't even know his dad was a Winggnatt, and his species was very much protected by the old magic and unchangeable laws. Oh you could try changing them, if you wanted the spirits of long dead winggnatts to rise and eat your soul… or something like that, he wasn't sure.

When Draco was ready they set off, and the Malfoy family seemed to freeze a little more with each step, the warm, fun loving Draco sweeping into a arrogant git, the fussy but mischievous Narcissa Malfoy becoming a cold, perfect statue, and Lucius Malfoy… evil git…

Harry watched his father become the man feared as Hogwarts' dungeons bat, and Hadrian… he's been practicing… his steps became cold and precise, back strait and his mouth – the only part of his face or body visible – set in a perfect sneer.

He was having so much fun!

They went through the fire place, saying their destinations in perfectly level voices, none of that shouting nonsense; Hadrian giggled slightly as he remembered his 'lessons' the day before. A cold sneer a day keeps all such nonsense at bay…. Though, his claws and fangs would most likely do the same.

They came out of the floo in the leaky cauldron, Lucius casting a simple cleaning charm and ridding them of their unwanted soot. Hadrian stepped close to his father, not liking the suspicious glares he was already getting. Though the fact that he had the whole Malfoy family and the frightful Severus Snape seemed to keep others at bay as they walked out of the bar, Hadrian firmly placed in between them all.

People seemed to part for the group, whispers and looks of confusion following them all the way to the large white building. Outside the bank, Narcissa turned to the group, Draco at her side.

"We will be doing some light shopping, do have fun." She said in a cool voice, a smirk crossing her lips. Draco sent Hadrian a knowing look; he seemed to wait for the people around them to lean in slightly – it was so obvious they were listening in, the horribly nosy lot..

"Yes, but don't have _too_ much fun, eh Rian?" his smirk just the perfect amount of cold indifference and arrogant righteousness.

Hadrian sighed dramatically. "Oh you're no fun."

Narcissa – she had insisted on it after the awkward 'Mrs. Malfoy' moments – nodded at them before going, Draco walking confidently behind his mother, and Hadrian had to fight down the giggle that threatened him at his friends confidant swagger that caused his bottom to swing around rather delightfully; oh he couldn't wait to see the Wealsey twins again, especially when he could bring Draco along!

The three entered the bank, going to the nearest teller and stating their business. The goblin nodded, leading them into a side room. Already in the room, were Remus Lupin and the minister, Fudge. He looked startled when they walked into the room, but put on a sickly smile and stood up.

"Lucius, what a pleasant surprise, may I ask why you and Mr. Snape are here?" he asked, a visible sneer on his face when he said Severus's name. Hadrian's eyes narrowed, and before Lucius could say anything, Hadrian said in his most 'Malfoy' voice, "they, minister Fudge, are here because they are part of the will; you are they only one here as a guest."

Fudge's eyes bulged slightly, as he realized just who had entered with two such dangerous men of wizarding society.

"M-Mr. Potter, ho-"

"No sir…" Hadrian said softly, looking over at Remus, whose eyes were wide in shock, he nodded to him, a smile on his lips.

"What? No what? Answer me boy!" the minister seethed, face purpling as his boulders hat slammed onto the table, clenched in his fist. With a slight nod from his father he smiled evilly at the minister.

"Oh my, how pathetic minister Fudge, you looked so like my uncle there… wouldn't want to end up like him, now would you?"

Hadrian didn't have to worry about what he said to the minister, as his father had explained _exactly _how the goblin magic worked. He didn't have to worry about getting in trouble; it was sensible, really, for the minister to realize exactly what he was fucking with.

"Are you threatening me?" the man spluttered, before exploding. "I knew it! I knew you had killed them, knew you would turn dark, I KNEW IT!" the man heaved on his own breath, before Severus chuckled darkly.

"Your wrong minister… but let us read the will first, I believe another word and Mr. Lupin will silence you himself."

Indeed, Remus was glaring darkly at Fudge, causing the man to squeak in fright. A goblin entered then as though called by Severus himself, and pulled out the scroll. He glared at everyone, clearly telling them all to shut up.

"_I," _the goblin started in his gravely voice._ "James Andrew Potter hereby name Hadrian Tobias Snape, my sole heir through the blood adoption ritual Sanguinem Perfecta, so mote it be. _

"_All-" _the goblin would have continued, but Fudge exploded again, glaring at the hooded Hadrian.

"Snape? You're a Snape! No wonder your dark, probably following in your father's footsteps to grovel at the feet of a madman!"

He would have continued if not for Lucius's snort, or the dark chuckle Hadrian gave. It was Severus who spoke though, smoothly pulling off his medallion.

Fudge stared wide eyed as a dawning horror hit him; he knew now that he had _seriously_ fucked up.

"Do you honestly think a _wizard_ can control one of mine? You know perfectly well that _HydraIgnas_ bow to no-one. Not unless it's for fun, anyway…"

Hadrian was not watching the minister; he was watching Remus, who looked slightly pained. He was scared, and when Remus looked at him with pleading eyes, Hadrian stood, slowly pulling the cloak off of him. Remus stared, before nodding, quietly turning back to the goblin that was glaring at them all. With a huff he carried on, ignoring the shaking Fudge.

"_All estate and vaults belonging to the Potter family now belong to Hadrian Tobias Snape and at the reading of the following will, Hadrian Tobias Snape will be emancipated from the Ministry of Magic by binding blood magicks."_

Harry smiled as he watched the minister's hands clench; while it was stupid to try and control an adult Winggnatt, a newborn was fair game. Now he had nothing. He couldn't control him at all. As an adult, Hadrian was outside of the ministry derestriction.

"_Hadrian Tobias Snape will put in the legal guardianship of Lucius Malfoy, spy of the light to dark lord Voldemort.-" _

"You're a spy?" Fudge gaped at Lucius, but no one paid him any mind.

"_Any transactions not consented by Lucius Malfoy before the emancipation of Hadrian Tobias Snape will be illegal and retracted immediately._

_If the Potter heir consents, the following will be receiving money and properties._

_To Remus John Lupin, 10000 gallons and the Potter family home in France will be given._

Hadrian nodded, not looking at Remus as he was still scared of the dreaded hatred.

_To Sirius black the family home in Ireland and partial guardianship of the Potter heir, and though he was not the secret keeper, we loved him dearly._

"WHAT? Ho-"

"Minister, would you kindly _shut up_ and listen, the answer to your question is in the next line." Hadrian spat, finally fed up with the man, he was itching wrap a shadow around his fat mouth.

The minister shut up, seeing the quivering shadows behind the boy-who-lived and how his sharp claws seemed to draw the shadows to them as they tapped the table impatiently.

_To Peter Pettigrew; if this is being read while he is secret keeper, I hope he rots in hell for betraying us, which he obviously did as we have yet to change the will._

"Just like I told you minister. Pettigrew is alive and well… while you condemned a man to Azkaban without even a trail. I wonder how that will look for you when it hits the press." Hadrian said with a wide toothy smile; causing the man to shrink back, muttering and sweating as fangs glittered in the light.

_To Severus Tobias Snape, 15000 gallons and the right to access the Potter vaults and all potions stores owned by the Potter family._

_To Lucius Malfoy, the Potter veela vault._

_As it has been done, so mote it be._

The will was finished, and Hadrian stood up. "Remember Fudge, you will not speak of this reading without my or my fathers consent, is that clear?"

The man looked ready to sneer when Severus stepped forward, true appearance still visible. "Your tongue will burn, your brain will melt, if you so much as try to give information away that you have no right to. Remember that minister."

Fudged looked ready to piss himself, and Hadrian smiled; he was about to pull on his cloak on when Remus stepped up. Hadrian flinched slightly, expecting anger. Instead he just saw love.

"They killed them, didn't they? They really crossed the line and Severus saw, didn't he?" Hadrian nodded, tears in his eyes. Remus hugged him, holding him close as Hadrian broke down; holding one of the people he _knew_ loved him.

He finally looked up, sniffing softly.

"You look just like your mother, beautiful as always, even when she cried… I always knew you weren't James son… your mother _never_ had his sent on her…"

"You can tell Sirius if you want, but he can't tell anyone!"

Remus was calculating for a moment, and then said softly. "What about Dumbledore?"

"No! Don't trust him! He's a lying, thieving, manipulative tosser!"

"Don't worry little one, I won't." He said, hugging him softly. "I have to go, or Siri will have a heart attack.

"'Kay, bye." He said with a little wave. They left the bank in silence, after his father had threatened Fudge with mutilation if he didn't get Sirius free soon. Draco and Narcissa met up with them at the bar, and they left with a flourish.

When they got home, everyone hugged harry, Draco even producing a fluffy green teddy bear.

"As a Well Done present and I bet I was right about Remus!"

Hadrian laughed, hugging the big stuffed animal with a smile. "Yeah, yeah… now we just have to wait for Sirius's reaction…"

~888~

It was two weeks before anything had been heard at all; Remus was keeping them updated, saying Sirius was okay with it all, but they had to lay low until the papers officially freed him.

Now, two weeks after the reading of the will, Hadrian gave a happy squeal over breakfast, honestly scaring everyone as he jumped around, brandishing the paper. Severus grabbed it, and started reading aloud as his son continued dancing, hugging Draco and forcing the bemused blond to jump up and down with him.

_**Sirius black: FREED! By Anthony Vurgastry.**_

_Freed? How wrong we are, it has come to the attention of the ministry that Sirius black was NEVER trailed! Also, reviews of the investigation report more than one person stating that the curse had been fired from the __opposite__direction of Black, and that it must have hit a muggle gas pipe which caused the explosion, not a dark curse; it was stated that the magical residue also was to weak to match Black magic power reading._

_It has also become known that Peter Pettigrew was kept by the Wealsey family for near twelve years after he escaped, in his unregistered anamagus form, a rat._

_It seems in anamagus was right, as it was PETTIGREW who took the location of the potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! ____Betraying his longtime friends and then blaming it all on Black; the order of merlin that was rewarded to Pettigrew has been retracted and many people are now thinking deeply. _

_If Black really had blown up Pettigrew along with the muggles, why was there only a finger left of Pettigrew but the muggles remains littering the area? Why was he not put on trial? Instead just shipped off to the dementor's playground. Why did the wizard or witch who cast the spell making Pettigrew the secrete keeper not come forward at all?" _

_For more read pg4_

"Hmm… how lovely. Now-"

The tapping caught their attention, and they saw a Hogwarts owl that was glaring at them with ruffled feathers.

Harry took his letter, smiling at the address.

_Harry potter  
Unknown location.  
Dining room. _

"Well that must have Dumbledore in a tiff." He sang happily. A moment later another owl flew in, this one with the location right though and much less ruffled than the first.

"Yes, I'm sure he's even more frustrated that he can't get hold of me. He'll be even more frustrated when he realizes the tracking charm he placed on the bird was destroyed upon entering the Malfoy estate" Severus said with a smile, holding out his hand for the book list.

He frowned just as Lucius said in a rather disgusted tone. "Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. Disgusting book, that is. Why in god's name is it issued for 5th years? This is their OWL year, how are they meant to learn anything?"

Severus just shook his head, as a crash was heard in the drawing room. There was a moment of silence when a crash caused Draco and harry to jump, though the adults just continued sipping their tea, Severus opening the paper further; a moment of silence and a darkly dressed blur sprang through the door, stopping for a moment before tackling Hadrian. Draco let out a rather undignified squeak and hid behind his mother – he didn't care if his father was stronger, his mother was _scarier_.

"CUBBY-BEAR!" the voice of Sirius Black all but squealed as he snuggled his godson, a goofy smile on his lips. Remus walked in a moment later, much calmer, dressed in fine blue robes.

"Thank you for the floo password Lucius." He said, with a slight bow of his head.

"A pleasure, Remus, and might I say you look smashing."

Remus nodded, smiling.

Hadrian ignored the adults talking – Sirius was not an adult, nu ah! – and hugged his godfather with a loud laugh. He pouted slightly as Sirius started poking at his horns, eyes wide as they trailed his wings. He wasn't wearing his medallion yet – his dad had given it to him a week before – so Sirius was looking at him fully. Hadrian was relieved not to see disgust on the man's face

"Now that you're free, you want to go shopping with us?"

"Of course Hadrian," Sirius said, causing warmth to blossom through Hadrian at the acceptance of his name. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" he squealed with an unholy look in his eyes that Hadrian had only seen in his, Narcissa and Draco's face at the mention of shopping. He didn't get why his dad shuddered at the very mention of shopping, while Lucius simply paled slightly… maybe it was a sub this…

Hadrian turned calculating eyes on his godfather; he could smell Remus all over the man, and happily came to his conclusion.

"You're the girl, aren't you!"

Severus, Remus and Lucius all choked on their tea while Narcissa continued turning the pages of _witch weekly_.

"I told you he was." She said smugly, ignoring the red Sirius and the mortified Remus.

**There we go! Hadrian's second mate is being made a year older – does not mean he's in 6****th**** year – for fun. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hope you like, and sorry to those who wanted Hadrian in a one-on-one relationship… I just love threesomes *nosebleed, twitching on floor***

**Oh, one more thing, I just got to share it… for the first time EVER in a chapter story, I have gotten over 5000 for a chapter! ! ! ! ! btw, for this story, I will be severely disappointed if I go below 4000 words, so don't worry about short chapters. I'm really determined.**


	5. Fun Day at Diagon Ally

**Hey guys, sorry this took long; the computer crashed with the quarter finished version. But luckely I got a BlackBerry (YAY) and I can continue to write on Word To Go and when my Sim Provisionis's (whatever the hell that is) I can post this. Okay now I'm going to stop waiting your time blabbering about how awesome it is to have a BlackBerry (finally) and get on with the chapter.**

**REDO NOTE: I have reread thrpugh this chapter, and am disgusted I posted it with so many errors. There are a few new things, and I deleted all the error I found this time.**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office as he contemplated the day, readying his delicious imported Swiss tea; you could simply taste the hint of chocolate in the sweet depths. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth to offset the contrasting bitter vs sweet taste.

He was in his office instead of with his fellow teachers because it would raise suspicion about how he could afford such delectable treats on his rather pathetic headmasters pay-slip.

He snorted as he picked up the paper, face darkening as he thought about the source of his extra income; the brat was being obnoxiously resilient lately. He was meant get into trouble, and then they would fetch him and put him further under his thumb. His temper was meant to blind him from logical thought. He growled as he snapped up the paper and took a gulp of his tea-

Only to spit out the tea, upsetting his phoenix as he stared at the paper in horror; this couldn't be right, he couldn't have lost this. He looked at the front page as it claimed Sirius Black free/not guilty... _No!_ This was not right! He was meant to be stuck in the headquarters, slowly going insane until he snapped - preferably by the brats doing, then he would become distraught and guilt ridden - and head directly into a battle and die, hopefully taking along the filthy werewolf as well.

But now he was free, he could go out instead of being cooped up and isolated. Albus shot up from his plush chair, getting to the fireplace quickly and throwing the floo powder in and shouting out the headquarters destination. He stepped out of the fireplace, finding a furious Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen.

"Albus," She shrieked, red hair in disarray around her furious face. "Gone! Up and left! As soon as the delinquent read the paper he and his _dog_" she spat the last word, referring to Lupin. "Just up and left! They didn't listen when I told them to wait for you, oh no, they flooed right out of here!"

Albus was angry; how could his minions leave without even a thought of consulting him first! The nerve! He was their leader, they reported to him first. "Where did they go?" He asked, voice tight.

"Oh it gets better Albus, Lupin set up a silencing charm the moment they neared the floo powder, I didn't hear a thing!"

This was bad! He had to get them back, had to convince Sirius that it was all a ploy, had to keep him in line! That Black was getting just as bad as the Potter brat of late! This could not end well for him, not well at all.

~888~

Hadrian glowered moodily at the bed sheets he was sitting on as he waited for Sirius, wondering how it was taking the man so long to get ready! It had been two hours already and he wanted to go get his school supplies! He had his medallion now and didn't have to wear that cloak any more.

Hadrian smirked; his godfather was spending so much time preening himself and yet he seemed to have forgotten that he was going to spend the trip under a cloak! He let out an evil cackle, causing Sirius to look at him strangely, before the man shrugged and - FINALLY - announced he was ready; they headed downstairs were the doms looked very much annoyed while Narcissa and Draco were having what seemed to be a pleasant conversation. As Hadrian had suspected Sirius's face fell as he was handed the cloak, and Hadrian snickering as they all made their way through the floo.

Yay! Finally they were going, he was so excited!

Hadrian smiled widely as he watched the change in all his friends and family - both Siri and Remy were under cloaks - yet he was slightly surprised with how he saw his godfather change before he slipped up his cloak; though, what else could he expect from the heir of such an old family?

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and cleaned themselves up - except Draco, who was still a child in the eyes of the ministry - and headed out of the bar like they had the first time, except this time Hadrian realized many people - men particularly - were watching him intensely; he didn't understand why he still felt threatened even with his friends around him, it simply felt as if something was missing and he didn't like it at all.

He stuck close to his father as the man in question spoke quietly with Lucius.

He wasn't really surprised, as he was wearing some of Draco's cloths; the tight black jeans and formfitting emerald green shirt - Draco had insisted on it - were very pleasing to the eye... Well, they made _him _very pleasing to the eye with his slim waist and curving hips. His legs - according to the teasing of his godfather and even backed up by Remus - looked like they could go on forever. Hadrian was glad they didn't yet know about his mate, as that would lead to disaster.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his father's voice.

"All right, we have decided that we will separate for a few hours to get the supplies for the classes you don't have together; should take about two or so hours." Severus began, pulling out Hadrian's supply list.

"Then we meet for lunch at my friends little shop in Knockdown; she's a Fae so she's love the new faces." Narcissa cut in, a silk black fan snapping open in her hand as the heat thickened around them, stifling.

"Yes, then we will get together for lunch, Go to the book store, and apocrathy after words. We don't need to get the boys new robes as they have not grown over the past year." Severus said, slightly exasperated as his wingbrother let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a snicker behind him, his 'Pimp' cane in his hand and he covered his mouth 'discreetly'

Hadrian watched the men in disbelief, astonished that other people never picked up on these things like he had been doing his whole life.

The group split up, the Malfoy's in their group and the Snape's plus their guests going towards the bank; their destination was a small shop in the shadows of the bank specifically professionalized in The Oracle.

"I still don't understand why you take that horrible subject." His father said with a sigh, causing Hadrian to blush and he muttered something that the other men would not have heard if not for their higher hearing abilities; Sirius having spent years alternating between animal and human and the Doms for their creature abilities.

"I might down play it for the others, having thought my friends would hate me if I was really good at it - Hermione I know would have thrown a fit and Ron would have complained that I'm 'going dark' or something, as that's his is answer for everything."

It made them clench their fists at the fact that their Hadrian would feel the need to something like that, he wanted friends so badly; they relaxed slightly though when Hadrian happily continued.

"I actually have a love for things like that, and won't deny that I've had small predictions come true," Hadrian suddenly laughed, causing the rest of the group to start. "I actually should have known; my last tarot reading at school - Syrille is much less 'DIE' in private - told of great discoveries in both love and betrayal over the holidays..."

He trailed off as he saw were they were, eyes widening as he saw the shop dedicated solely to what was secretly one of his favorite subjects. He looked at his father in surprise to see the man smiling slightly.

"When I brought you here I didn't truly expect to be able to treat you; merely thinking we were going to soly buy a book."

Hadrian smiled widely, scurrying into the shop and looking around in wonder; he really did enjoy the subject and always enjoyed learning new things.

"Hmmm, you are an enigma Child." An amused voice startled him and he spun around to see a woman with wild blond hair smiling at him. "You've had a lucky summer, and I look forward to helping you."

"Your a-"

"True seer, yes; but it matters little in the wizarding world as I continue my own 'muggle' religion while living happily here." Hadrian was confused, but the witch continued, as if knowing his questions. "You see, though I am muggle born, both parents muggle, my mother was already a witch, as was I before I got my hogwarts letter."

"May I enquire how that is possible?" His dad asked, seemingly genuinely intrigued.

"My family comes from a long line of wiccans." The witch said with a smile. Hadrian was still confused even as his company all made noises of understanding. "You see, Child, muggles have been able to access magic without actual magic for millennia; using nature as their base. Nature has no objections to those who believe in the ways of pure life, using rituals and beliefs that most muggles see as pagan to channel the natural magics. Witches and wizards don't like that, and cast me out because I publicly let it be known that I still practice and teach my children of the wiccan ways."

Hadrian still didn't understand fully, but nodded all the same; he let the shop keepers assistant - who looked like the woman's daughter - show him around and soon became lost in her explanations of wicca and its connections with divination. He ended up buying a pack of tarot cards, a scrying bowl, different types of herbs, a book on the ways of Wicca - to get a better understanding, - several books on wiccan mythology - could help in Care of Magical creatures - one of each stone and crystal the store had to offer, and several other things, including a blank grimlore. All en all he had taken the better part of an hour, and Hadrian sheepishly allowed his father to shrink down his many purchases as Meralda - the shop owner - bade him good bye.

They headed towards the luggage store next, Hadrian wanting to buy a new trunk that had several compartments like Moody's had had when they ran into Mrs. Weasley.

"Severus!" She hissed, ready to grab him when she noticed he was with company and faltered slightly.

"Molly." He sneered, none of his distain faked. "What do you want? I am shopping with my son and his companions."

She flinched slightly when he mentioned the others, most likely thinking they were all death eaters, and her eyes widened at the word 'son'

She seemed to compose herself before studying Hadrian. "Shouldn't he cut his hair? _Boy's_ shouldn't be so easily mistaken for girls." She sneered, disgust so evident in her words that Hadrian had to wonder how he never noticed it before.

"Madam, if you could be so kind, would you shut your trap and keep your nose out of other people's personal lives?" Hadrian asked sweetly, eyes glinting dangerously. The woman simply sneered again, before turning to Severus again.

"You should teach you son some manners." She hissed, not realizing the group all had exceptional hearing. "And Albus is looking for you!"

Severus simply turned up his nose as the woman bustled into the bank, and all was silent for a few minutes, as though unsure of what to do with themselves; everyone was shocked when Hadrian suddenly started laughing.

"I bet she's going to be in a nasty surprise when she finds her extra vault empty!" He said, smiling widely.

~888~

Molly angrily stormed into the bank; oh the nerve of that insolent brat! How dare he? She would bet her vault he was a Death Eater just like his father! And she couldn't believe she never even realized he even _was_ a father!

She put on a sweet smile as she approached the teller, requesting that she be taken to the Weasley vault and then to her own personal vault; she didn't notice the malicious smile on the beast's face as he called over another goblin.

"Of course madam." The thing said, glee evident in his gravely tones.

She smirked slightly to herself, but kept up her poor woman's act, in case her eldest son showed up; it wouldn't do if he found out about her extra vault, no not at all, she also reminded Ginny an Ron not to flaunt their extra weight around. As much as she loved her other children, she knew they were not as loyal to Albus and his true cause. They would wonder and in Bill's case, he could ask his filthy goblin friends - how he could stand to be friends with them in the first place she wouldn't ever understand - and find out. He would undoubtedly run to tell the Potter brat the instant this were to happen to make sure it was legal.

Ha! Of course it was legal; Albus had Potter's life under his thumb.

She got into the horrid cart before they were off, Molly doing her best to keep composed as they jerked this way and that; when they reached the Weasley vault she prepared herself to witness her husband's disgusting fall into poverty; it was obviously because he spent so much time fawning over muggle rubbish! She had to get money for the usual household things; no way was she spending _her _money on anyone but herself! She took a gollon and a few a few handfuls of sickles into the families worn old pouch. She got back into the cart and they shot off to the next vault; she couldn't wait to fill her fine leather pouch with nice thick gallons! Oh it sent shivers down her spine!

They reached the vault, Molly smirking as she stepped out of the cart, excitement thick in her veins, all thoughts off Severus slipping her mind.

The vault swung open-

And Molly let out a shriek that could rival banshees' cries of death.

"W-what it the meaning of this?" She shrieked, turning to the goblin in anger. Empty! The whole vault that used to be full of glistening pretty gold was empty! Not even a knut in sight - not that she would allow such small change in her beautiful vault. The only thing in the vault was a small slip of parchment which the goblin picked up and read, taking its time and infuriating Molly all the more.

"The money from this vault has been retracted, as the providers legal Guardian has denied any and all authorization of these proceedings." The little beast said, looking at her as if she should know this. She snatched the paper and read it herself, fury coursing through her.

_Albus Dumbledore was in so much trouble! _If he thought he would get away with taking her money then he could think again!

_~888~_

Hadrian was humming to himself softly as they strolled down Diagon Ally with his father, god father and Remus following behind, when he came to stop in front of a particular shop that he hadn't visited since he was eleven years old; he turned to look at Ollivanders, a peculiar tugging sensation acting up on his magic.

"Hadrian, are you okay?" Sirius came up behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." He started, looking at the shop with no little confusion, wondering why he felt the need to go in. "It's just..."

The others saw his confused glances towards the shop, making them wonder what was going on.

"Is there something wrong with your wand, do you need a new one?" Severus asked, looking at his son with worry in his eye.

"N-no... But it feels... It feels like I need to go in there..." Hadrian muttered, slowly making his way over to the shop; his company followed him after a few worried glances thrown each other's way as they followed him into the small dusty shop, looking around the rows and rows of boxes for the shop owner.

"I see you have come for your new wand, Mr. Potter... Or should I say Mr. Snape?" The whispery voice of said man startled them all with its sudden appearance. The man always seemed to know everything, even a person's darkest secrets and could apparently sneak up on just about anyone.

"Yes, it is not unusual for a Winggnatt to have a second wand; it helps balance out a submissive's mates." The man continued, pulling wands from the shelves and piling them up on the counter. He seemed to ignore the multiple exclamation of 'mates' from around the shop.

While Hadrian looked at the man in confusion, unable to comprehend what he was saying, it was Sirius who asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What do you mean by _mate's_" he demanded, stressing the plural of the word.

Ollivander looked at Sirius with his large - kind of creepy - blue eyes. "Just that, Mr. Black; a submissive winggnatt needs two wands if he or she has two mates. Mr. Snape here already has a wand with fire element core, suggesting he has one mate who is a Fire Winggnatt. The other is still a mystery." He said happily, and started handing Hadrian wands.

Sirius turned to Severus and hissed, "Are there other Winggnatt's at Hogwarts; _please _say no!"

"I only know of one; let us hope that Rian doesn't get a wand with an Earth based core." He hissed back; he was surprised it was Sirius who was being over-protective, as so far the Subs in their lives all seemed Baby Crazy. He couldn't have spoken a moment too soon, as Hadrian gave a happy gasp and turned to them, smiling brightly.

"Aah, 12 and a half inches, oak wood with a cherry sap finish, gnome heart string. Best for charms and potions brewing. A Earth based core Mr. Snape."

Sirius was pale as Remus chuckled discreetly; Severus sighed softly, wondering if he had brought it on himself by seemingly challenging the fates. "Be happy there might only be _one_ of his mates at school."

"Only one? It's one too many!"

"No dom would take my son before his first heat - they know I'd kill them - and a submissive can only go into heat when it has all its mates with it." Severus explained calmly, while Sirius sighed in relief at the news; Remus was till snickering.

"Another thing, Mr. Snape, if I were you, I'd have all those charms on you removed; just saying." Ollivander sang airily as he disappeared into the back of the shop; leaving a now severely confused groups behind him, all of them looking as if they had just been smacked in the face with something.

"Huh?" Was all Hadrian could get out.

~888~

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day; first the Black brat had been freed, then someone had spilled oil in the corridor by the headmaster's room and didn't bother cleaning it, causing him to slip and bruise his hip, and _now _his lemon drops had run out. Today couldn't possibly get any worse!

He couldn't have thought that any sooner than when a furious Molly Weasley all but stormed out of his fireplace, face an angry red and hair flying everywhere.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed in a horribly high voice that seemed trait in all the Weasley women. To say Albus was confused would have been the understatement of the century. The old wizard stood up to calm the woman down when she thrust a crumbled slip of parchment into his face. He took the slip and studied it, sure that it wasn't as bad as Molly made it out to be.

Albus could only stare at the parchment in shock when he finished reading it; he had done no such thing! He looked at the angry red head before as his face hardened.

"Now Molly, I did no such thing and you are welcome to accompany me and we'll go sort this out right away" he placated, leading her back towards the floo. It wouldn't do to lose one of his holds on the woman or her family, which would end in disaster. They went through, ending up in leaky cauldron and they were just exciting the bar when they ran into Severus and a teenage boy walking into the building; both parties stoped, seeming to size each other up.

"Albus, are you not busy with the school today?" Severus asked as the boy smirked at a furious Molly.

"Some business came up urgently from the Bank and I had to come speak to the goblins." He said, giving off the best grandfatherly expression he could muster; the boy snorted, causing Dumbledore's eyes to snap to him; he was shocked that the boy just turned his back on him, not even bothering to introduce himself and Molly openly sneered at the brat, making him think they had already met.

"Well then headmaster, my son and I will be going. Farewell."

Albus did a double take, but by the time he had registered what the potions master had said, the man was gone, along with the boy he had called his son. He would speak with the man soon enough though, ensure that the boy was on his side.

They walked to the bank, people whispering and pointing at him as he strolled purposely towards the bank; he had to get Voldemort into the open soon, it did not bode well with him that people were watching his every move so closely and people were not yet ready for the true cause.

They made quick work of meeting the Potter head goblin, Rumbblenick. They found the goblin waiting for them, a knowing look in his beady black eyes. Albus handed the goblin the slip of parchment, standing as tall as he could as he glared down.

"I am Harry Potter's Guardian and I am in charge of all his dealings; I never sanctioned that." He said, getting right into business. The goblin gave him a sadistic grin, confusing Albus and Molly as he placed the piece of parchment into a box that magically shredded the slip.

"The Potter will was read a few weeks ago, you are not the Childs Guardian, magical or not, and the Boys _true_ guardian went over everything and eliminated all that he did not approve of."

Albus stared at the beast in horror; that could not be true, so much lay came from the Potter brats money and he was by no means ready to give it up!

"Why was I not made aware of the reading?" He forced out, eyes narrowed.

"You were not invited, and as you were not _in _the will, you are not sanctioned to the reading of the will." The goblin snapped, leaning back giving them another sadistic smile. "Good day, professor, and good bye."

~888~

After they had run into Dumbledore they had flooed home, having already informed the Malfoy's about their new side trip; although Narcissa was upset they couldn't continue shopping together, they agreed to buy Hadrian' things too. It was just too important to get all unsanctioned charms off of his being; Remus fortunately knew a charm that listed all spells on a person's being, and then gives you the option of canceling said spells if you want.

They entered the manor, Severus not caring that he got soot all over Lucius's white carpets, he dragged his son into the main room, sitting Hadrian down and turning to Lupin. The werewolf stepped forward, wand pointed at the green eyed boy. Hadrian eyed the wand with apprehension, a shiver running down his spine as the magic washed over him; he couldn't explain it, but ever since his Change, he could almost literally _feel_ the magic wash over him, almost like his shadows.

There was silence as his father read over the list of spells; tracking charms most specifically. He was disgusted that someone would do that, especially since the charms were dated back to when his son was still an infant; it was vile, illegal and beyond wrong. And he knew exactly who it was that did it.

He nodded at Remus, and the man waved his wand over Hadrian, completely canceling out all the spells. Hadrian actually seemed to sag slightly, breath softening; when he looked up at them his eyes shone brightly in the light.

"I feel lighter… and my magic… it's stronger?" he whispered, eyes showing his confusion.

Severus looked at his son with a small smile on his face, drawing the now trembling boy near to him. "Don't worry Rian, it's because your magic was fighting against the other magic. Don't worry, it's okay." Hadrian nodded, body slipping into sleep as he succumbed to exhaustion, holding on to his father as his magic relaxed for the first time in years.

**Sorry for it being late, I don't have the money to buy the premium Word to Go and I really dontr want to post this without spell check – need full version on my phone – but its okay I hope. Not my best work, I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed. Please review and I'll try getting the next chap to you as soon as possible!**.


	6. Finally at Hogwarts

**Omg... When I last checked my reviews/faves/alurts I freaking fell out of my chair! It's so freaking awsome! Over 100! Eeeeeeh! I love you guys, thank you so much! I will do my best to get this chap done as soon as my phone allows - typing with these tiny keys is hard. **

**Also, to my few flamers, yes I went back and redid it coz the laptop - my mothers - didn't like me so I used my dads next. **

**Also, if I take longer than normal updating its coz I'm also working on an actual novel now too. I've already got a 'yaoi' novel under way - it a gift to my lovely gay friend coz apparently he can't find anything good to read - but this one is a non-yaoi one full of action, magic, a curse, romance so although I will continue my fics, I need to think about my future after school- which ends in give or take 4 months - and I wanna be an author! **

Hadrian smiled as he watched the fish swimming around the Malfoy pond, nipping at his toes as he dipped his feet in every now and then, watching the ripples caused by both himself and the fish with an almost undivided attention; he was pulled out of his musing when his best friend suddenly pounced him, gibbering all sorts of nonsense at a incomprehensible speed.

When he was finally released his friend pulled him up and poked him in the shoulder, a wide smile on his face - still something Hadrian was actually getting used to, to be honest as he had only ever seen the mask before that holiday - as he jumped back.

"Tag, you're it!" Draco smirked before taking off, wings having burst from his back in a split second.

Hadrian's smile suddenly froze on his face, eyes going wide; he hadn't yet flown since his change, and was honestly too terrified to try. What if he couldn't do it? What if he was an epic failure like his uncle always had ranted about, useless at his own heritage; he knew he was a fair flier, but could he really hold himself up there with no outside help, hold up his small and breakable body with a pair of thin leathery wings?

He didn't notice Draco land beside him, trying to control his breathing as his heart raced, thoughts of failing his father, his new friends and family and having them turn their backs on him, shunning him for being a useless brat, a horrid freak...

Just as he felt tears start to sting his eyes he felt strong arms surround him, holding him close to a solid, warm chest that he had come to recognize as safety, as love and acceptance; he was being held securely in the arms of his father, calming as he heard the man shushing him and letting out soothing growls, rocking them gently from side to side.

"Hadrian, what's wrong Child?" The strong voice vibrated through Severus's chest, calming the hysterical boy further. Hadrian didn't answer at first, not wanting his father's ire directed at him for not knowing something as simple as flying, but he steeled himself as he burrowed further into the comforting embrace, muttering quietly before he could lose confidence.

"I don't know how to fly."

He waited for reprimands, for the stinging word and disappointed eyes to burn into him. He didn't notice his father's face darken as the man realize what his son was thinking, hating the Dursley's all the more for the lack of self-confidence his boy suffered. He hugged Hadrian tighter, resting his chin on his sons head.

"Well of course you don't know how to fly yet; I have yet to help you." He said, smiling as his son looked up in surprise, before joy practically radiated from his being. Severus smiled, stepping back and allowing his wings to slowly stretch out behind his form, confidently letting them beat the air, beginning to hover above the garden path. He reached down, taking his awed sons hand and smiling enduringly. He waited as Hadrian slowly, very slowly, started beating his wings, a slightly strained look crossing his face as his wings lifted him for the first time.

Hadrian knew his father was taking a lot of his weight as they rose higher from the ground, and he was grateful, as the flight was straining his wings; he couldn't stop smiling though. It felt wonderful being in the air, the wind gliding smoothly over him and pushing back against his beating wings, lifting him higher.

He felt free.

~888~

Fred and George Weasley crouched down on the top floor of Grimmauld Place, extendable ears dropped down and wiggling under the kitchen door; they gave each other a silent high five and listened intently. It wasn't the first time they had been able to listen in over the past few day and they had learned some very _interesting _things in the past few days, if interesting was even an appropriate enough word.

They had been shocked when they realized Harry was missing, though not so shocked to find out Snape had a son; they had been in Diagon a few weeks before Sirius was declared free and had seen Snape there with the Malfoy's and a cloaked figure. They had seen the little Malfoy - how could they not notice that cute ass? – teasing - subtly, you had to be observant to notice it - the cloaked figure. So it was someone his age. They'd made the connections from there.

They listened now as their mother ranted about Harry, catching their attention. "That brat is deliberately disobeying you Albus!" Their mother screeched, making them wince as their eyes widened; since when did their mother talk about Harry like that? "Have you found out who the brats guardian is? Hermione, Ginny and Ron are getting fidgety without their payments; what if they blow their covers and Harry finds out they were being- Albus you don't think the Boy knows do you? Could he have found out from his guardian that you've been taking his money?" Here Fred and George gasped; their siblings and someone they considered a friend were being paid? Why would they do that!

"Don't be foolish Molly, the brat has no way of knowing, and his new guardian is most likely Black or the Wolf, meaning they are under my thumb and wouldn't betray me."

"Yes but where are they? And why aren't the tracking charms working anymore? Even the Malfoy manor - which is famous for its wards - can't block already placed tracking charms."

The twins couldn't listen anymore, disgusted with what they heard, not wanting to listen any longer to the shameful woman they called their mother. They retracted the ears and moved to their room, deep in thought and when they got to their room they looked at each other with calculating expressions, several things clicking into place as they added everything up.

"You think he knows?" Fred started slowly, receiving a nod from his brother.

"Not only that Gred, but don't you find it suspicions that Harry vanished around the same time Snape got a son?" George whispered, causing Fred's eyes to widen at the seemingly impossible possibility.

"You don't think-"

"That's exactly what I think."

They were silent for a long while, before turning to each other with wide smiles on their faces." You think he'll help us woo the lovely Draco?" They said together, smiling widely.

~888~

It was late afternoon and Hadrian was flipping through the pages of a muggle magazine, looking for cloths as ordered by his nestfriend, he was still reeling over his flight earlier that day, having loved the way the wind rushed passed him once he got used to the feeling of having only his wings to support him, and it had ended up with Hadrian and Draco having a mini 'Quiddetch' game after they let loose a snitch. It had been so much fun flying through the air without anything under him, depending on nothing but his wings and some newly found instinct to get him going; he had been pleasantly surprised to find out his father had been Slytherin seeker during school, having been very much like he and Draco were. Both skilled but one with an unfair advantage.

He wondered why no-one ever told him the only games James had ever won were before his father had joined the team. Sirius had sheepishly told him the Gryffindor's down played it in their favor, and were frequently backed up by Dumbledore; in fact he had learned that most of what detentions were given to Gryffindor's the serious ones were never pulled through because of the old man. In fact, only his detentions were noticeable, making him look like an attention whore.

He marked another item in the book, knowing with only two days left before the start of term Draco would kill him if he didn't have any 'proper' clothes before school. He giggled slightly when he remembered the look on Draco's face when he realized Hadrian's hips were bigger than his – at first Hadrian had had a sad moment, thinking he was picking up weight, but Remus had informed him that it made him look very appealing, resulting in a bright blush from Hadrian, several snickers from Narcissa and Draco and a rather sour look from his father and Sirius. Lucius had seemed completely content to mutter to himself about chastity charms again – nothing too loud, lest he wanted to sleep on the couch again.

Draco chose at that moment to sleepily walk into his room, snatch the magazine from his hands and walk back out, leaving a giggling Hadrian behind who promptly crawled into bed and went to sleep, wondering what the next few days would bring.

The next day Hadrian was going through his defense book, shocked at what the damn thing told him; basically, nothing! How in the hell were they meant to learn anything with the infernal thing? He got up and stormed into his father's room, ready to demand an answer. However, his father wasn't in his room so he had to look elsewhere. He found his father and Lucius already trying to calm down a furious Draco who was also brandishing the infernal book he himself was holding.

"What the hell!" Draco ranted, fire dancing on his fingertips; Hadrian wasn't much better, shadows jumping irritably around him. "It's our OWL year, how are we meant to learn anything this year? It's our most important year, the year that decides our future studies and we're supposed to learn with this… this _kids_ book?" he yelled, making his father frown and snatch the book from his sons hands; it seemed the man was as displeased as they were as he flipped through the book, frowning every now and then as he got further and further into the book.

"I do not know what they are playing at, has Fudge completely disregarded what we have said?" the blond seethed, grey eyes darkening.

"It would seem so; even as they have stopped degrading Hadrian – though not the old fool – it seems he still does not believe us… he simply fears us."

"ag." Hadrian began, pouting as they only then noticed him then. "How are we meant to learn?" he whined – though would never admit it – and turned his puppy dog eyes on his father. Both men melted, and turned to each other.

"We have copies of our own fifth year books in the library, you will be taking them.

Hadrian and Draco both smiled brightly as they glomped their fathers, leaving the men in a daze as they ran off towards the library.

The last day of holiday passed quickly, filled with packing and planning; Severus had made it clear that Hadrian would not go around under anther mans name and Hadrian had fully agreed; they would clear up his heritage for anyone who asked who he was but only after he got to school would they publicly reveal the whole – well most of it anyway – story. They couldn't wait and had already planned responses should the Voldyshorts or Dumblefuck demand answers. They also prepared for the backlash most of the Gryffindor's would give him; luckily Draco was a prefect, so that should help.

When the last day arrived, everything was packed and ready, and they walked to the fireplace; he didn't get why it had never been pointed out to him before that there was a floo network right off of the platform, yet the Weasley's never used it. It would have saved so much time in his damn life and yet no-one had the decency to mention it.

They walked through the nearly empty platform; Hadrian saw the Weasley's and Hermione standing near the barrier, obviously waiting for 'Harry'. He saw Mrs. Weasley sneer at him as he gave his father a peck on the cheek in farewell, feeling a twinge of fear at being without his father for the next few hours when the man had not been further than half a mile – hey, the Malfoy's place was huge - he was however slightly surprised to see the twins share a secret smile and wink at him, confusing him greatly; he didn't miss the slight reddening of Draco's cheeks as he saw it too.

They bid farewell to their parents before getting onto the train, knowing they basically had first pick of seats and headed for the back of the train; they set up their couch, putting their bags in the overhanging rack with little difficulty as they waited for others to board the train. They knew Draco would have to go to the prefects couch when the train set off, but just then they were content to sit and chat between themselves for now. As time passed more and more student's boarded the train. A few minutes before 11 Draco excused himself, saying he would come back with some of his friends. It wasn't five minutes before the compartment door slid open, showing the identically grinning faces of the Weasley twins.

"Harry!" They called, shocking Hadrian to his core; he wasn't supposed to be recognizable! How? As if reading his mind the two slid in and sat down on either side of him. "Man you look different; if we hadn't put the pieces together we would never have figured it out!" Fred sang, as the two draped their arms over him. "So..." Fred started, leaning close.

"Where's that cutie Draco?" George finished, causing Hadrian to smile; well that made _that_ easier. He laughed as the door opened, and saw Draco freeze in the door way. Getting up he grabbed his friend and pushed him down in his place.

"Dray! Keep my place warm, I'll be right back!" He sang, and turned around, only to let out a loud squeak as a hand came down on his bottom. He turned around to see Fred grinning at him cheekily.

"That's for not writing this summer." George said simply as Draco giggled quietly between them.

"He does have a very spankible bottom, doesn't he?" The veela giggled.

"Hmmm, not as spankible as someone we know." The twins said together as the smiled suggestively down at the blond, causing the boy to flush. Hadrian flushed too, turning to leave for the bathroom-

Only to freeze as he found someone in his path; slowly his eyes rose, cheeks darkening as he took in more and more of the other boy before he locked eyes with the other boy. There was no other way to describe him- _hot_.

He stood at about 6"5, lean, firm muscle covered in glistening tanned skin, broad shoulders and lean neck that had Hadrian biting his lips, and his face was simply lovely! High cheek bones and full lips, and those eyes... They looked like molten lava, such a deep gold that seemed to darken as he flushed before the other boy.

He ducked his head, not noticing the heated gaze of the other boy as he stepped around him, nor the glare he shot at the twins.

That was Blaise Zabini, a slytherin in his year. He had never really noticed the other boy much before, obviously having had a passing thought now and then, but what person wouldn't; he was basically sex on legs. Damn fine. But now he swirled around in Hadrian's mind, electing mental images that sent shudders of want down his spine. Blaise circled his mind as he washed his hands in the bathroom and headed out of the bathroom.

He was half way back to the carriage when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry didn't... See... You" Hadrian trailed off, mouth hanging open; before him stood Neville Longbottom... But not the same Neville from last year. No. This one was flipping HOT! He towered over Hadrian, chestnut hair now longer and framing his beautiful face and brown eyes staring at him intently, Hadrian could only gape at the boy, before a blush overtook his face and he rushed past the boy.

What was wrong with him! He had two mates out there somewhere and he was ogling other boys without shame; it wasn't right! He barreled into the compartment, thankful that Draco was being distracted by the twins and Blaise wasn't there, so he wouldn't have to give away his shame. He grabbed a book and hid behind it, pretending to read as he desperately tried to get his mind off what was happening inside his head.

He was thankful that halfway through the trip Ron and Hermione showed up, effectively pulling him out of his thought.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron roared at his brothers, who simply smiled at the sneering two.

"Better question, dear brother," George began, smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Fred ended, pulling a glaring Draco closer to him.

"Looking for Harry." Hermione snapped, a look of revolution on her face at how close the three were.

"No Harry here." Hadrian said with a wide cheeky smile, dragging the twos glare at him.

"Who are you?" Ron snapped, blunt as always.

"M' names Hadrian Snape."

"Snape?" Hermione snapped, eyes narrowing, a sneer on her face. "Your Snape's son?"

"Hmmm, and here I heard you stood up for all your teachers, guess you're just... Putting on an act?" He asked innocently, Smirking as the bitch's eyes widened minutely.

"Shove off Snape, bet you're a Death Eater just like your dad!" Ron sneered, to which Hadrian became angry; he lifted a hand and allowed minute shadows to throw Ron across the room and out into the hallway.

"What did you do?" Hermione shrieked, glaring at him. "I'm a prefect and I'll give you detention!" She hissed.

Hadrian stared at her with innocent eyes. "But I didn't do anything, just scratching my ear." He said, finishing the movement to rub at said ear.

She huffed, unable to prove it was him as he held no wand before storming out, dragging Ron along with her.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and they even met a strange young girl by the name of Luna Lovegood. She was highly intriguing.

They left the train together, Hadrian smirking at a rather panicked pair that was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; it was truly amusing to see them looking around in a complete panic as they couldn't find 'Harry Potter' and he couldn't wait for their reactions when it all came out.

He noticed Neville watching him out of the corner of his eye and flushed brightly, hurrying after his friends; he wasn't going to think about it! No, not when he didn't even know who his mates are. He frowned slightly as they neared the carriages, only to stop and stare.

Luna was petting one of the strange creatures that he had seen since he stared riding the carriages in his third year – second year he had been an idiot to run along with Weasley when he could have used Hedwig. He had always shut up about them, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he was seeing something n-one else was; he had had enough of whispers, thank you very much, in his second year because of 'voices' from his so called best friends.

"You can see them?" he asked softly, already knowing what they were; threstals, creatures that could only be seen by those who have seen death. It wasn't surprising how he could; after all he had witnessed his mother's demise at the tender age of one – he'd even seen a wild one on one of the rare occasions his relatives took him with them when they went out. He grimaced slightly, not liking that another student had to have witnessed something as tragic as another's death.

"Yes," she said with a smile, looking at him with those jewel bright pale blue eyes. "I saw my mother die when I was nine." She finished with a sad smile, holding her book tightly and seeming to float into the carriage. Draco stuck his head out, calling him into the carriage. He smiled at his impatient friend and climbed in, only to stop when a clump of dirt rose into the air.

He stared at it, but feeling no danger from it he held out a cautious hand, and the dark soil fell seamlessly into it. Staring around in confusion and seeing no-one, he got into the carriage and stared at the dirt.

"What's that?" Draco asked, mask dropped completely as he stared at the soil with wide curios eyes.

"It's… dirt?" Hadrian said. "But I felt no magic in the air…" he was confused when Draco gave a sudden squeal.

"I want some too!" he sang, glomping his friend only to be dragged onto Fred's lap.

"No touchy Snape." Fred said in a mock snobbish voice, eyes glinting with amusement.

"yeah! Only we can do that!" George said, "even if you do have… interesting sand…" he muttered, snatching Draco and placing him into his own lap despite Fred's complaints.

Hadrian only laughed, happy that Draco got his mates to like him so easily. It made him very happy to have met the Weasley's after all, because if he hadn't have trusted Ron with basically his life, he would never have gotten to know the twins. And that would have been a sorry story, that's for sure.

They left the carriage after it stopped, Draco slipping his mask back on to sneering perfection and the group split up, Hadrian reluctantly following the twins to the Gryffindor table; he noticed he didn't get many of his usual start of term stares and happily concluded that most thought him another random student. It felt bloody awesome in all honesty.

He sat down, noticing the unrest at the head table, particularly the headmaster; the man did not look at all pleased over the fact that Weasley and Granger had entered the hall alone, without a certain golden boy. Hadrian was hard pressed not to giggle madly as the first years were sorted, though Hadrian was sad that so many of the children would fall prey to Dumbledore's biases views and outlooks on life; thinking the man was god… well… that's how it used to be. Now the man's name was ridiculed and frowned upon.

He didn't listen to the meddling fools welcome speech, hardly paying attention when the pink monstrosity stood up; he was already well aware that the ministry was meddling, and even though Fudge knew the truth, he refused to acknowledge it; he may have stopped slurring his name every chance he got because of fear of his father, but there was not much else he could do about the ministers incompetence.

Hadrian was pulled out of his musings when the sand in his hands started to move. Hadrian looked down sharply at the gravel when it did the unthinkable – it started to change. He could only watch in stunned wonder as the soil shifted and moved in his hands, building upwards until it formed a beautiful dark brown rose, the whole thing constructed from the grained sand, now hard and smooth. He didn't notice a pair of dark brown eyes watching him in satisfaction, nor a pair of angry gold eyes too.

He did notice, however, when his rose did something that sent nerves jolting through his veins, excitement and wonder bursting forth. His rose caught alight; it wasn't hot against his hand, but the glowing flames licked at the soil, as though trying to please him and destroy the gravel at the same time. But instead the soil sucked it in, the two merging together. It was truly beautiful. He once again did not notice two sets of eyes watching him, confusion and delight warring in their depths.

The feast finished, and he dazedly followed the others out of the hall, but instead of following the gryffin's he followed Draco, who led him hurriedly through the halls until they reached a room saved for teachers family; the two of them would from then on share a little apartment, having separate rooms but sharing a common room. Draco closed the door before he pounced.

"Oh merlin! Rian do you see what this _means_!" Draco squealed, hugging his friend. "They're here!"

"Here?" he could only whisper, clutching his burning rose to his chest.

"Yes! Have you felt a connection to anyone? Anyone catch your fancy?" Draco persisted, jumping up and down.

"Well…" Hadrian started, eyes going wide. Could it be? "But… that would mean…" he whispered, causing Draco to whine from the suspense. "I know who my mates are!"

"yes but _who?"_ Draco whined, pouting at his friend; Hadrian couldn't help but giggle and shook his head, walking into his room and putting the rose in a small steel vase by his bed side, Draco following and moaning the whole time. "pleeeease!"

Hadrian laughed, hugging his friend. "Well… ones in Gryffindor… the other is in slytherin…"

"Oh do I know them?" Draco asked, looking like a bunny on crack as he hopped up and down next to his friend.

"Hmmm, yes… but maybe I'll tell you tomorrow."

Draco gasped, before huffing and storming out of the room, muttering about cruelty to nestfriends, but Hadrian just undressed with a laugh, slipping under the covers as the lights turned off, leaving only the flickering flames of his rose to lull him to sleep.

**DONE! Dang this took ages! I hope you don't mind that I let him know about threstels(spl?) already, but come on! He saw his mother die, he should have seen them all along! Also sorry if their OOC but I'm kinda basing them on me and my best friend XD**

**Thanx for the reviews and hope to get more. Bye fore now!**


	7. Pushed to the Shadows

**Okay I am back! I am writing! I am also scared shittless for my Trails exams, which are in a few weeks so I will only write on weekends! Sorry if that disappoints!**

**Now, let us go on with the story! Yay!**

Hadrian yawned as he stretched leisurely, sighing happily as the sun light bathed his face as it rose over the mountains –Hadrian had no idea where exactly in the dungeon his room was, but since his father knew he adored both the sun rise and sun set, he had had the house elves spell a window onto the wall that followed the sun, and at night he only had to touch the 'window' and he could move his view to practically anywhere outside the castle. It was a very nice window.

He sat up, pushing his sleep messed hair over his shoulder, grimacing at the thought of having normal hair; his hair never tangled to the points of evil knots, tangles yes, hair that looked like he had been electrocuted, yes, but never knots. That was a terrifying thought. He knew Draco's hair, which reached just past hid shoulders and it was not as lucky as his own hair… in fact…

"Shit!" Draco's voice shouted from across the apartment, and Hadrian jumped out of bed, a huge smile on his face at his friend's misfortune. He peeked around Draco's room, smirking at his friends muttering. "Ag, maybe I should just cut it." He muttered, tugging angrily at the hairbrush in his hair.

"Oh you won't do that, I mean, Fred and George _really_ seemed to like it." Hadrian said, smiling as Draco spun around and pouted at him, a flush over his cheeks.

"Help me!" Draco whined, giving his friend a sad puppy eyed look. This puppy dog eyes was much better than his other version, more effective too. With an exaggerated fake sigh Hadrian walked forward and ran his fingers through the platinum blond hair, causing Draco to sigh happily, as whisper thin shadows eased the knots; it was why Hadrian didn't get knots, the shadows helped; Hadrian was still learning how to consciously control the shadow realm, though his father had instilled very quickly that he was to control his temper around others, as it wouldn't do to have his shadows react or kill the person by accident.

After finishing with Draco's hair, he went in to his own room and to his bathroom, he showered quickly, and went to get dressed; he stopped as his eyes landed on the bedside table, and by extension, the rose.

It was bigger, with two stems instead of one, and still the two seemed to be missing something, Hadrian mused, and he smiled suddenly, hands darkening as shadows gathered. He had an idea, and hoped he was right! He lowered his hands, letting the shadows merge with the soil and fire-

A flash of power surged from the three elements as they connected, and Hadrian crumbled to the floor as the rose seemed to grow.

A short way away in the dungeons and high up in a tower, two boys shot up from their beds, franticly looking around as they felt something big, something unknown.

~888~

Severus was setting up his classroom for the first lesson, dreading the evil twins who had somehow made it through to the N.E. with what seemed like minimal effort. It was to be expected though, having seen the pranks those boys thought up; he had made a deal with them that as long as they did not use their pranks on him more than twice a month, he would help them if they had _too_ much trouble with a potion prank.

Just as he was about to cast the last ward when Draco crashed into the room, so disheveled and out of breath that Severus was instantly alert; Draco said the one word that did not need a reason but simply propelled him into action.

"Rian!"

They ran towards the private rooms, quietly glad that they met no one, but knowing they would not have even cared who saw them in their current state of distress; all that mattered was getting to Hadrian.

Severus barreled into their rooms, bypassing the common room and bursting into his sons dark room; he saw the quiet heap on the floor, and felt his throat close as he knelt beside his child, holding the smaller body gently against his own as he pushed the dark hair with trembling hands gently from the motionless face of his son.

He looked up at Draco, ready to demand what had happened to his son; but he stopped, words hanging tediously on the tip of his tongue, when he saw the look of wander, eyes fixed on something behind him.

He turned, his son still held tightly in his arms, when he saw something that both calmed him and took his breath away.

The wall was teeming with activity next to Hadrian's bed, the was transformed into a wall of roses and vines, fire licking calmly at the stone and gravel, and shadows intertwining and twisting with fire and gravel. Severus sighed, pulling out his wand and reviving his son.

"He is okay, Draco and it was just the first connecting with his ma... With his mate's..." Severus trailed off, realization pulling a sort of anxious dread through him. "His mates are at Hogwarts!" He groaned as Hadrian sat up, confusion plain on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, obviously surprised to find himself with Draco and his father sitting around him.

"Will you tell me who your mates are now?" Draco burst out, bouncing up and down. "Then we can go find them and-"

"No." Severus cut in, startling both boys. "it is an instinctual tradition for the dominant to woo the submissive, and in the case were there is more than one dominant they have to challenge one another and 'fight' for you, releasing their aggression; if you were to tell them they are both your mate, they will have worked none of the aggression off and will reject one another…" he looked up at Hadrian, taking note of how pale his son had become. "When this happens, they reject you, even without meaning to, and it could kill you."

Draco was holding his friend up as he thought about his mates not accepting one another, and felt as though his heart was being squeezed in a fist made of cold steel. He looked up as his father continued.

"You must wait until they fight – you will know when this happens and will be able to find them – and you must watch-" he held up his hand as Hadrian looked ready to argue. "You must step in only if they plan to kill each other, and only then; it will happen, and it is the only way. For now you must be content with the courting process."

Hadrian looked upset, but he wouldn't – couldn't – argue with his father on the matter, instead he nodded, sighing softly.

"You won't lose them, Rian… so put on a smile; are you forgetting that the paper is due this morning?" Severus smiled as his son indeed perked up, a bright smile on his lips.

"Yip" he chirped, rushing to his wardrobe and putting on his uniform. He quiet liked how it looked on him now; the silky black fabric hugging his curvaceous body in all the right places. His hair was still very long, and he couldn't help but smile as Draco did his hair, piling it on top of his head in a twisting mass of thick braids and allowing a few artfully stray strands of midnight black hair hang loose. He had slept with his medallion on, so he didn't have to worry about his wings – even though they did feel a bit cramped under the spell – and so simply looked rather high up. He hugged his father, and dragged Draco with him to the hall.

Hadrian ignored the odd looks he was getting – he was in red and gold after all – as he sat down next to Draco at the slytherin table. He was mildly surprised when a pug faced girl – he mildly remembered her name as Pandy, or Puala, or something strange like that – glare at him hatefully and hiss. "Why are you here slut, don't you know Draco isn't interested in Gryffindor girls?"

Hadrian blinked for half a second, before bursting into hysterical laughter. "While that is very true, what-ever-your-name-is, but what does that have to do with me?" he taunted, smirking evilly at her. "I'm a boy after all."

She looked furious as Hadrian blatantly disregarded her name, but seemed a mix of stunned – the same with several boys, except Blaise who was watching Hadrian hungrily – and furious. She was about to retort when the owl post arrived, and Hedwig flew in with a the others; Hadrian ignored the confused looks he was getting – particularly from the head table and Gryffindor – as he petted her, smirking as Miss Pug – it suited her – huffed and snapped the _Daily Prophet _from the poor owl that had landed in front of her; she stared at the front page for a few moments before paling drastically and looking back up at the green eyed winggnatt. Hadrian ignored her, smirking down at his own paper.

_**HARRY POTTER REVIELS TRUE HERITAGE**_

_**It was revealed just a few short hours ago that a young man who used to be known as Harry James Potter has been deceived his whole life; to protect the boy and his father from the dark lord muggleborn witch Lily Anne Snape nee Evens – you read that right ladies and gentlemen – deceived all when she went to her friend James Potter. She had been pregnant with one Severus Snape's son when the two staged a fake wedding, and birthed her son under a false name.**_

_**It seems that if one had just checked the magically updating birth certificates everyone would have found out a lot faster. **_

_**Harry Potter is truly Hadrian Tobias Snape, some of lily and Severus Snape. It was said by gringots goblin that young Mr. Snape has been made the legal and magical heir of the Potter estates, as well as emancipated; this makes Mr. Snape most likely the richest man under 16 in the UK. **_

_**More in depth questioning has revealed that Mr. Snape disappeared before his relatives were brutally murdered, and sources reveal he was already living with his father, Severus Snape. **_

_**For more information, see Pg4-5**_

Hadrian smiled down at the paper, happy that things would be sorted out so soon, the Headmaster and Voldishorts were both in for a big surprise when they confronted his father; he wondered briefly what he would do to them, looking at the smirking picture of himself on the front cover, and continued to ignore the Pugs spluttering as he nibbled on his toast.

"Interesting news we have, eh Rian." Draco said, smirking at his friend. Hadrian nodded, looking over at the Gryffindor table as a sudden hush fell over the hall. Hadrian smirked once more as a certain red-head exploded, while Hermione rushed after him, obviously trying to calm the boy down. Hadrian watched as his father, the transfiguration teacher and the headmaster rose, rushing forward as Ron's fist missed his face by an inch.

"You fucking liar! You traitor!" he snarled as Hadrian stood, barley coming up to his chin as his face resembled a plum in color; he was just getting ready to dodge again when two other students appeared out of no-where. Blaise and Neville forced Ron to his knees, holding him there as they glared at each other. Hadrian couldn't help blushing slightly as the two glared at each other, growls rumbling from their chests in barley there sounds; it was strangely _hot_, and sent a warm tingle buzzing in his belly.

Just then Hermione arrived, scolding Ron and smiling 'apologetically' at Hadrian, the teachers arrived too. Dumbledore smiled and that annoying twinkle was present while McGonagall shooed the still glaring dominants and dragged Ron up by his ear while Severus looked ready to murder someone, namely Ron.

"Now, now, may I ask what is going-" Dumbledore started, his infuriating acting grating on Hadrian's nerves, but he condoled himself with the fact that the old coot was about to get the shock of his life… maybe he'd have a heart-attack, Hadrian thought with a rather hopeful smirk.

"he's HARRY!" Ron interrupted, pointing accusingly at Hadrian. The reaction was priceless; McGonagall lost her grip on Ron's ear, causing him to over balance and crash to the floor, his mates stopped growling at each other and stared curiously at him and, the most amusing of them all, Dumbledore froze, the smile becoming strained and the twinkle becoming nonexistent. His father looked slightly amused.

"actually is _Hadrian_, I don't answer to Harry anymore and if anyone disregards my wishes I shall file a complaint!" he said, flicking a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, staring them straight on, casing Hermione and McGonagall to gasp at the brilliance of his eyes and his mates to start growling again. "After all, by law it is my name."

Hermione finally spoke, her voice a little breathy. "But we saw you on the train and you told us a lie!"

"No I never; you asked for Harry Potter, that is not me." He brushed her off, standing and smiling warmly at his father before sweeping out of the hall, drawing many gazes, some stunned, some angry and some calculating. He didn't see the headmaster turn to his father and all but snarl at him.

"To my office now, Severus!"

~888~

Severus watches the headmaster pace furiously back and forth, amusement seeping through him as he watched the old coot mutter and glare.

"Why did you not inform me, Severus?" Albus demanded, blue eyes cold and Severus raised a brow at the pressure on his mind; usually he would allow it, show the man what he wanted to see. Now he forcibly pushed the man out, smirking at the furious glare he received.

"You have no business in my personal life Albus." He drawled, raising a brow as the man seethed.

"No business! When it involves Harry Potter, it is!" the man snapped, and Severus inwardly smirked, while outwards he furrowed his brow, allowing his face to harden.

"My son has nothing to do with you Albus, and I highly doubt this blatant obsession will be looked upon lightly by other parents." He said, amused as the man became even more furious.

"Hold your tongue with me Severus Snape! Do you forget who keeps you out of Azkaban?" Albus bellowed, face red with anger. Severus knew he only truly let himself go like this because of the wards around the office that bound wizard's tongues when the headmaster ordered it; he was rather pleased that the wards didn't even register him. The man who most saw as the leader of the light was rather predigest to begin with, only he knew to keep up a façade.

The headmaster flinched back as Severus gave a full belly, rich laugh; he let it take hold, but brought himself under control. "Keeping? The only way to get me into Azkaban is to bring new proof; for someone who was in government so long, surely you know that if you go back on your previous statement they will arrest you for 'lying' about my innocence in the first place."

Albus was pale, realizing that the moment he gave proof, evidence and his previous statement, he had created a watertight freedom; he saw now that he was treading in very dangerous water and should back away – only for now of course, he wouldn't give up – and bid his time.

"Now, if that is all, I have a fifth year potions class to teach, and as against my wish, just like every year, they are Slytherin's and Gryffindor's."

Albus was left to seethe alone in his office as he swept away.

~888~

Hadrian yawned as he stretched over the grass; it was still a few minutes before potions and he really didn't want to get up, and his friend seemed just as reluctant as he draped himself over Hadrian's form.

"So first we have dad, then freaky toad lady, lunch, divination and charms. Hmm, not all bad." Hadrian mused as he let his friend almost crawl on top of him. He rolled his eyes as Draco whined.

"This is so unfair; I don't have enough classes with you!" Hadrian stretched again, letting his eyes wonder as he arched his back ever so slightly.

"yes, very unfair and-" he stopped abruptly as he felt a tingle down his spine and turned to see Neville and Blaise chest to chest, obviously exchanging heated words; he shoved his friend off and was just about to intervene when the warning bell rang, and luckily the two dominants broke apart sending glares at each other and heading in different directions, only to realize they had potions together.

Hadrian watch as they headed down into the dungeons, keeping as far away from each other as possible as the two submissive followed after the clearly agitated dominants, Draco looking very much dazed; Hadrian figured he had finally realized that his nest-friend had figured out what he so badly wanted to know.

They stuck together as they waited for Severus, and Hadrian was quiet surprised to see his father in a duel expression; the subtle shadow movement – he had always wondered how he seemed to hide so well in the shadows, and he knew now – and being able to read his father's expressions so well. The man seemed torn between highly amused and terribly annoyed. Hadrian decided that the manipulator – aka, Albus, way too many more names, Dumbledore – must have ordered a little 'chat'.

Idly he wondered when The Snake man would burn for him.

They all filed into the room, noticing that they were unable to seat themselves; he then remembered that his father had told him that he was arranging seats, so he obviously didn't want to listen to the annoying scraping of chairs and whining brats as they complained about moving.

He smirked as his father started calling out names, pairing some of the Gryffindor's with the worst possible slytherin. It was only when Neville's name was called did he stand at attention, eyes widening as he heard the beginning of his partners name. He acted quickly as possible, needing prevent disaster.

Severus drawled out the names as he read them, hardly paying attention; it was only when he named of Longbottom and Zabini that he paused… and for good reason too.

As he was reading, shadows started dancing on the page, making a drawing and pointing at the names he had just been reading; the shadows showed three stick men, the middle one obviously his son – the 'me' gave it away – holding hands with the other two. Then he vanished and a cauldron appeared between the other boys. He then proceeded to watch as they killed each other, a sobbing Hadrian kneeling in the tiny squiggle that made up the now dead Longbottom and Zabini.

Severus knew what his son was trying say, but he was sure he had cracked a rib from trying not to laugh at the ludicrous drawing. Clearing his thoughts, he amended his mistake.

"Longbottom, Granger, Zabini, Weasley."

Hadrian and Draco were obviously partners, and they spent the lesson doing as they were told, and it was only near the end of class that something noteworthy happened.

Weasley and Granger both seemed to attempted and sabotage his sons potions but were both thwarted; Granger was tripped just as she lifted her hand, and Weasley seemed to be knocked right into his boiling potion before he even reached the frog liver.

The red-heads scream of pain hid Hadrian's giggles, and the overly pleased looks on the boys who were obviously his son's mates was poorly hidden too. When the bell rang, he did not miss the anxious looks the two sent him, and knew they were wanting to make a good impression on both son and father. Good.

~888~

Hadrian stared at the froggy lady as if she were some sort of diseased mutant frog – even though some people, mostly Fred and George, claim it already – as she rambled on and on. He had the distinct feeling she knew his thoughts as she glared hatefully at him when she was done. He had the book propped up in front of him, hiding the batman comic he had inside. He loved Joker.

He only had Neville in this class, who seemed amused at his reading material; it was only after Joker fled the scene that he noticed Granger with her hand up. He listened as most of the class argued, when Granger rather forcibly dragged him into the argument.

"Harry! Tell her that you-know-who is back!" The frizzy haired girl shrieked; raising an eyebrow - while trying not to clap a hand over his ears at her annoyingly, painfully high voice - at her, he lazily rested his chin on his palm.

"Now Granger, just because I know it's true doesn't mean she'll listen." He drawled, pleased with the way she flushed rather angrily at the formality. "If you're so worried about the OWLs, study on your own or contact your parents."

"And why would you suggest she go to her parents, Mr. Pot-"

"My name is legally Hadrian Snape. I refuse to respond to anything but my name ma'am." He interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Detention, Potter!"

"No ma'am, I have a right and the fact that you are blatantly disregarding that, I could easily press charges, you know."

"Fine, detention, _Snape._" She hissed, face a blotchy red color.

Everyone watched, as if expecting him to explode, as he shrugged and sat back, looking down at his concealed comic once more; this seemed to infuriate both Granger and Umbridge.

Not bothering to look up as the rest of the class seemed to gape and glare at him, he ignored them all.

~888~

Severus hummed as he felt the burn of his mark, smirking slightly; it seemed the dark lord finally heard the news. This would be interesting.

He had no interest in revealing his full power, but today he was going to show the snake bastard not to mess with him. He was not going to allow even a single spell to hit him, and it was high time the filthy mark on his arm was pulled out, and what better way to make sure that voldemort knew better than to mess with his son than to show the man how easily the 'irreversible' mark was to eradicate.

He put the head boy in charge of his class – luckily he had 7th years at the moment – and left the dungeons, ignoring the whispering portraits and left the school with a sure stride, reaching the apperation point in only a few minutes. He apperated away, sneering as he appeared before a cowering Wormtail; the horrid little man was obviously receiving punishment – the lived face of voldemort, the extended wand, the twitching and screaming – from the dark lord; the crumpled up newspaper told him why.

"Severus! Why did you not bring the boy to me the moment you had him!" voldemort hissed, crimson eyes flashing as he attempted to dig into his mind; Severus just smirked as the man gave a barley hidden wince, obviously not liking the lack success.

Instead of bowing like he usually did, he simply stared at the dark lord, a brow raised; the dark lord looked furious as more than a few minions gasped and gaped at him, clearly appalled by his 'disrespect' and Severus could feel shadow building around voldemort. The man was going to try and _crucio_ him.

Indeed, the man – if he could still be called that much, the gaping holes were his soul should be was disgustingly lacking – shrieked out a hissed cursed; Severus decided that now was as good a time as ever, and cocked his head slightly.

Every single person in the room froze, staring in stunned silence, as the crackling light of the _crucio_ stopped in the middle of the room, seeming to suspend, a swirling mass of light – in actual fact magic is based heavily upon the shadows, even in their bright light they are shadow – and Severus gave a chilling smile.

"The reason," he started, flicking the curse back at its caster, causing voldemort to shriek in momentary pain. "My lord," here he sneered in disgust, drawing even more incredulous looks. "Is because I would never allow my game to continue if you once more threatened something precious to me… after all, I have been waiting for an appropriate revenge ever since you murdered my wife."

Everyone stared in shock, when Bella shot a AK at him; he didn't even blink, the curse breaking up into hundreds of little curses and danced around him before sinking into their caster. The insane woman dropped dead where she stood.

"as I was saying, I am not your slave, I will not grovel at the feet of one as pathetic as you…" he pulled up his sleeve, smirking as the speechless crowd watched in confusion; he was dead, but how was he controlling the curses, shooting them back at their casters. What could he possibly do next? As if to answer the silent question, Severus gave a cold smile and held up his marked arm; the air grew colder as the hideous black mark started moving, bulging in his skin. The death eaters gaped as a scream rent the air, the struggling black mark seeping out of Severus's skin and thrashed in the air. The cursed magic flew at the man who controlled them, and – confusing everyone – another twitching mass of vile magic flew to join the first; voldemort screamed as his own magic tore at him. "Lucius, shall we go? We have nothing left here."

Lucius stepped out, eyes a stormy grey in his amusement. "I must say, the game was tiring, and I am pleased to be out from the fool once more; what respectable witch or wizard bows down to… that…" he sneered, lip curled.

No one else moved, no one else dared – they still had their marks, and did not have enough leverage or favor with the young potions master, something the all now regretted as they knew the man would throw them down, cleaning his hands of them. Voldemort stood slowly, magic almost visible around him. He would bid his time, kill the brat when he was unprotected, at his weakest. He just had to find out what that weakness would be.

~888~

Harry lay in his bed as he thought about his day, homework already complete as he had found the work easier – he suspected it had something to do with the number of spells that had been removed from his person during the holiday – and was now contemplating the courting his mates had already displayed, a blush coloring his cheeks at the thought.

Blaise had given him charm, a tear-drop like crystal pendant, filled with constantly moving emerald green flames; he had bowed deeply before presenting the gift, smiling charmingly and commenting on how it matched his eyes, saying the flame held the same burning quality as his eyes, at times burning with passion, or calm and warm, or dancing pleasantly with amusement. He had commented how he had not seem him yet in anger, but mused that it would burn dangerously all the same.

He had blushed brightly at this, feeling delicious warmth spread through him, but at the same time creating an uncertainty inside of him; he realized now that then – it was corrected later – his instincts were noticing the affection bestowed on him by only one mate.

Neville had soothed this unhappiness not even an hour later, and Hadrian smiled at how the two had unknowingly worked together to give him a duel gift. Neville had given him a chain, the metal seemingly an exotic mix of gold, silver and bronze, creating a strong rope of seemingly liquid metal. The two gifts looked beautiful together, and both were on him then; the chain wasn't too long, creating a rather loose hold, but on Neville or Blaise it would be a choker, with the pendant sitting snuggly in the hollow of his throat. He was very happy, and wondered what he could give them back.

He decided to think about it later, for now letting all thoughts of school, of detentions, of how his father terrified a second year by smiling earlier, of even his mates… he let them all slip away as he fell into the every comforting arms of darkness.

**YES! FINALLY I AM DOOOONE! Kalgbsdgfailgbgbgbgbgbfiudgf I am so happy you have no idea how long I have been trying to finish this chapter! And not for lack of trying either! Damn it suxs that I do not have a working computer at home… also, I have 5 weeks till trails, and less than three months before finals…. So bear with me if I take a bit longer than normal to update? Please forgives me? **

**Also, yes ****satary**** I would love it if you drew some pictures! Just send me the link when you done – this goes for everyone – so I can put it on here!**

**If the link I posted doesn't work, just look me up as 'lisa-demonic-angle' on deviant art. **


	8. Devils Mother

**Well hello, I'm back and I hope you like.**

**Chapter 8**

Hadrian sighed as he walked up the great many stairs that filled Hogwarts, going as slowly as possible without landing himself another detention, his head held high and nose pinched in distaste as it was assaulted with the disgusting perfume that seemed to drench the hall leading to the defense teachers office; it was bad enough he had to put up with it whenever he had class but detention was just pushing his senses boundary of torture. He sighed as he slumped elegantly – well, as elegantly as slumping allowed – down the last corridor, dreading what the horrid woman would have done to the defensive office; he had been in there three times already; Lockheart had his face plastered over every surface, which was almost enough to send any gay man into the arms of a woman, sobbing hysterically in desperate need to have their mind cleansed of the traumatic sight.

Remus was pretty cool, a nifty new creature in there every other day, their at times creepy stare pinned on whatever student was lucky enough – or in the cases of Fred and George, who had only been there once and had been soundly told, in detail, how badly their prank sucked and how much better it could have been if they had improved it as such, sending the boys into a 'studying' frenzy that, when word of it had reached their mother, had sent her into something similar to cardiac arrest - to be having tea with the glowey eyed teacher. Hadrian was still bummed that only werewolves could naturally have amber eyes that glowed awesomely at time.

Then there was the fake-Moody… that room gave a wanna-be torture chamber some ideas. Seriously, all those dark detecting crap was seriously creepy… Hadrian now understood why he had seen the hazy figures of Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger in the mirror thing at the end of the previous school year. Creepy ass shit, in his opinion.

He wondered briefly what her room would look like…

He glided over to the door – noticing the faintest pink sheen to the hardwood door , but hoped it was just his imagination – and knocked. He kept his face natural, ready for whatever the hag threw at him; the door flung open, and suddenly Hadrian had to fight desperately with his reaction as he was assaulted by the most horrid, heinous thing he could have imagined. He wanted to run screaming, gouge his eyes out and possibly feint as he was exposed to the… pink. It was everywhere: the walls, floor, and ceiling! There were frills, lace, bows, goddamned KITTENS! How in the hell was he meant to survive it!?

Hadrian was pulled out of his inwards spasms of horror – on the outside this resembled a very faint twitch running through his right eyebrow, not counting the ever so slightly panicked look in his eyes – when the creator of the _pink_ monstrosity tittered over to him from her position at her desk, wand being slipped up her frilly pink sleeve, a sickly sweet expression on her face.

"Mr. p-… Snape…" she simpered tightly, teeth bared in a failed attempt to pull off a smile. "I see you're on time; unfortunately I've been called away tonight, the minister needing my presence you see, so I'm moving your detention to Friday, same time. Good night." She said, before cheerfully slamming the door in his face; he stood there for a moment, a slightly slack jawed look on his face as he blinked repeatedly, before he jumped up and down silently – not wanting to bring the evil woman's focus back on him, and silently cheered for all he was worth; he had escaped death by PINK!

Finally allowing sound to pass his lips, he hummed slightly as he allowed himself to give a little skip down the hall, never noticing angry eyes following him from the shadows, hidden from view behind a tapestry; in his moment of joy, he forgot to listen to the whispers of shadow, so never knew of his little follower.

~888~

Draco fidgeted slightly as his sat on a blanket, the thick material keeping him from feeling the damp grass; he felt the cool wind caressing his cheeks, playing idly with his hair and blowing through the soft silk of his blindfold. He wanted so badly to rip off the offending garment, but his mates had sat him down and tied it on, and so he simply couldn't do it, truly not wanting to disappoint his red-headed twins.

He heard a slight rustle of noise to his left, and his head snapped instinctively to the side, only to feel a warm hand caress the back of his neck; as his head now snapped to the right he gasped when his lips brushed something soft… and electrifying! Hands tugged at the bindings of his blindfold, letting the silk fabric slid down his face and rest against his neck, the black silk contrasting with his pale skin.

Draco let his eyes flutter open slowly, glancing up to see George looking down at him with shouldering blue eyes, mouth set in a determined line; behind him he felt Fred play with his hair, running his nose slowly up the pale curve of Draco's neck, sending shivers up the veela's spine and causing his breath to hitch as an electrifying heat coursed from where skin met skin.

"Hmmm, I love the smell of you." Fred murmured, causing Draco to blush slightly; he dropped his gaze, only to find George pulling his face up with a finger under his chin. Slowly, watching Draco for any reaction, George moved forward, brushing his lips softly against the blonds. Draco gasped, as a shock of pleasure shot through his being, and then whimpered as Fred pulled him away from his brother, only to press his own lips against Draco's soft ones.

It was only a kiss, but he could tell instantly that Fred was the more aggressive brother, as he pressed their lips together, dragging Draco into his lap, tongue teasing against the seam of his lips.

"heeey!" George whined playfully, "don't hog the beauty!" He demanded as he molded himself against Draco's back, pressing his cheek against Draco's neck and nibbling on the blonds ear. Fred smiled widely as Draco gasped, cheeks flushing, and dived in for another kiss, this time slipping his tongue into the warm cavern that was Draco; whimpering, Draco clutched at his mate, feeling the other press against him, his mouth working on his neck and jaw, tugging gently at his hair every now and again.

After a minute of passionate kissing, Fred pulled back, at the same time as his twin, leaving a dazed blond for them to feast their eyes upon; his lips red and swollen, silky blond hair tussled from the twins hands constantly running through it, cheeks pink from a lack of breath and a blush rushing to the surface; he couldn't seem to stop blushing now that he was alone with his mates. Draco sighed softly, letting his mates lay him down on the thick cotton blanket as they draped themselves over his body, sandwiching him between them.

They lay there for what felt like hours, when Fred suddenly jumped up, blue eyes watching the surroundings while George hopped up as well, rolling an unsuspecting Draco up in the blanket and tossing him over his shoulder, ignoring the indignant squeak the blond emitted.

"shhh love, we're kidnapping you! You must be quiet otherwise someone might catch us!" Fred whispered, a mischievous smile spreading over his face.

They had made it halfway up to the Gryffindor tower when a looming shadow seemed to melt out of no-where. Fred and George stopped in their tracks, staring with wide eyes as the resident potion master stepped out into the moon light, sharp black eyes fixed on the squirming blanket.

"Mister's Weasley, why are you out of bed so late and" his brow raised as the blanket gave a muffled curse. "Carrying around what seems to be my godson?"

The twins smiled widely at him, George patting an indignant Draco's bottom, while Fred nodded happily; the two had always enjoyed being painfully honest with the man who seemed to hate their guts with a fiery passion, but after Harry became Hadrian, the two dubbed the man their new favorite teacher.

"Well, mister Snape sir, we're kidnapping Draco dear and planning on sneaking him into the lion's den and then keeping him locked up in our beds - taking turns of course - and keeping him all to ourselves!" They said together, wide smiles on their lips as the bundle started squirming in earnest, a soft snarling sound filling the air.

Severus smirked, head inclining slightly. "As admirable your quest may be boys, his father would kill me should he find out about this."

The twins pouted, but obediently handed over the now silent Draco, and watched - stunned - as instead of unwrapping the blond as expected, the potion master threw the still wrapped boy over his shoulder and smirked at the gaping red-head before walking away, ignoring the suddenly loud muffled curses coming from the captive.

"Gred?"

"Yeah Foerge?"

"What just happened?"

"You know what, brother dear, I have no idea."

~888~

Albus Dumbledore sat in the near quiet of his office, glaring down at the newspaper on his desk, as the gadgets around his whistled and whirled, letting off the occasional puff of smoke, a different color depending on the device in question. He had not yet read the paper from that morning, too busy listening to others as they questioned him, as well as several howlers that had found him at the most humiliating moments of the day, people demanding answers as to how he, the most prominent 'light' wizard, had failed to gain the knowledge of Harry Potter's true birth-father.

He was furious with himself about that fact; how had he not realized the mudblood was a death-eater whore? And while she was married to a regal – but sadly lacking, in the mental department to ever allow himself to marry such filth – pure blooded man! He didn't believe the rubbish the prophet was sprouting; the Potters were in his pocket, there was no way they wouldn't reveal that. The whore obviously lied to everyone, keeping her affair from everyone's view.

He stood, glaring once more at the paper that gave hard evidence that the brat was Severus's child. He knew he had lost his edge over the man, somehow backing himself into a corner; how had he not realized that by keeping his spy he was freeing the man completely. How had he been so foolish not to put a muzzle on the snake when he knew he was in the good books of a death-eater so high up such as a Malfoy; something that became painfully obvious with the close proximity of his weapon and the Malfoy brat.

He had to get rid of the man, had to get him locked up, but how he did that without bringing even _more_ negative light to his situation. He growled, grabbing the now still gadget from the spindly table it rested on - glaring hatefully at the device that was meant to keep an eye on the Potter brat; it had been keyed to the boys magical signature since his 'parents' death. He had been so busy the past few weeks that he had failed to notice its stillness until now. He had to figure out why, couldn't understand why it had stopped working, stopped giving him a general overview of the brat's doings.

He snarled furiously, glaring at a few other devices that had stopped working just before the school had started again; each device with its own purpose, each one a different method of keeping the boy in line and suppressing his magic. It was infuriating to know his spells were obviously no longer in affect. It made him want to cause havoc, and then skillfully laid the blame at Voldermort's feet.

But he couldn't, the ministry and _everyone_ keeping too close an eye on him; even Molly had been breathing down his neck since her money was taken right from under her nose. What was even worse, all contracts and dealings with the Weasleys and the Potter brat had been legally cut off, his guardianship dissolved from existence!

He had to get rid of Severus, had to get rid of the influence he obviously made!

The only question, was how?

~888~

Hadrian streached happily as he got out of bed, allowing a yawn to draw his mouth open as he heard furious muttering from Draco's room; curious, Hadrian pushed open his room door and saw a very ruffled Draco Malfoy throwing very sharp, pointy objects at… a picture of their fathers?

"eer, Dray, is there, any particular reason your suddenly homicidal feeling towards our dads?" Hadrian asked gently, jumping back slightly as furious grey eyes landed on him.

"Your father utterly humiliated me last night!" he shouted – not whined Malfoys don't whine – and threw another pointy object at the nearest picture, which happened to be his own father. "He found me and the twins, and instead of putting down so I could walk, he carried me off like a pack of laundry!"

"Any reason your maiming your own father as well?" he asked, calling a house elf then sitting down with his morning coffee as he watched his friend.

"Because of HIM, your father took me away from my mates! And any chance I had of being molested by those two!" Draco snarled, throwing whatever it was he was throwing with particular force, imbedding the metal object deep into the wall.

"What are those anyway?" Hadrian asked, looking at the pointy things; they were small, diamond bladed objects with a thin shaft ending with a little ring. The question startled Draco, causing the blade thing to sink into the area between Severus's legs, making the boys to wince in horror.

"eerm… it's called a Kunai; I saw them in this muggle book called Naruto!" Draco chirped, bringing a smile out of Hadrian, who did indeed know about the muggle comic.

"Actually its called a manga, Draco-_chaaan!_" Hadrian giggled, being a fan himself. "And did you know they have an anime for that as well?"

Here Draco looked utterly confused, his transfigured sharp toys cluttering to the floor. "What's that?"

Hadrian grinned evilly, knowing he was creating an altogether more avid fanboy. "Anime, is the series, meaning a muggle show, very similar watching a memory in a pensive."

Draco's eyes were burning with want, reminding Hadrian of the one character who was always sprouting something about youth... He'd created a monster, he thought gleefully.

Before Draco could demand to know more, the young winggnatt dragged him from their rooms and pulled him in the direction of the hall. He was hungry, damnit!

Still smiling widely, the raven pulled the blond down at the slytherin table, before loading his plate with yummy goodness, ignoring the not so subtle glare miss Puggy sent his way. He was just finishing his eggs when the clearing of a throat caught his attention; he turned to see the pink monstrosity standing at the head table, obviously trying to get Dumblefuck's attention with that weird cough of hers, he was about to go back to his meal when Luna caught his attention.

"I wander what she would do if daddy printed some hard facts on the matter of you-know-who's rising… it wouldn't be as interesting as the article of Dingleberry's, but I wander what she would do then…" her dreamy voice floated over to him, gripping him; he took another bite of his eggs, slowly chewing as he thought of her words. What _could_ the hag do if he got the truth out in such a way? People didn't expect it of him, hell he'd most likely get a hell of a lot of people telling him he needed to book himself into a mental hospital… but oh, would it be so much fun to mess with some people's heads!

People moved away from Hadrian and Draco – Draco himself looking at his friend as if he were _just_ a little insane – as the raven haired boy started giving an ever so slightly evil giggle.

Said giggling stopped, being replaced by a pout that would bring most men to their knees, when Draco wacked Hadrian over the head.

"No evil plans before lunch." Was all the veela said.

~888~

Hadrian gambled slightly under his breath as the transfiguration teacher pinned him with a stern glare; it was not his fault Granger and Weasley were stuck to the chairs they had been in when he first two to class – okay, maybe he was, but who needs to know – therefore making them create a disaster in the back of the class room. This of course was perfect timing, as he was now wedged between Neville – Hadrian had to suppress a major blush, not wanting to bring more attention to himself – and Dean. The muggle-born boy was lots of fun to talk to, he soon found out, and Was doing a marvelous job at making Neville just a teeny bit jealous, which sent a thrill of satisfaction through the unclaimed submissive, making him feel wanted and desired by his mate.

He inwardly cheered as Neville leaned closer, something that would have been overlooked unless – like himself – you were watching his every move; he was so glad one of his mates would always be in a class with him; it made life so much easier. In fact, the stupid duo seemed to have already learned a healthy respect, along with none too little fear, for the dominant male, realized the previous day when they had tried to harm him during potions. Neville had pulled Ron aside after the lesson and had a little talking to the idiot red-head.

The fact that the two avoided going near the tall brunette now was a bonus, as Hadrian made sure to sit by him whenever possible; much to the young man's obvious delight.

He was pulled out of his thought by the lesson.

"This year is one of the most, if not _the_ most important year of your schooling career; you start your OWL's, and how you proceed in your subjects will secede if you are able to continue these subjects. If you do not pass with the proper grade, you might be barred from certain subjects. This means that if your career of choice needs a certain subject and you fail to reach it, you need to find a new future."

This had Hadrian thinking; what did he want? He didn't want to go into anything that remotely resembled the ministry. He didn't want to fight anymore, he didn't want to work under a corrupt government; he wanted, to be perfectly honest, to be a family man, in other words, the 'housewife' and take care of his men.

He was so deep in thought, so intrigued by the idea that he jumped when the bell rang, causing Neville to looked at him in concern; Hadrian just smiled at his future mate, feeling a little flushed at the thought of being completely taken care of by the tall brunette, brown eyed and the raven haired, golden eyed winggnatts.

He stood up, feeling a happy flutter in his stomach at the thought of being with both his mates in the next lesson, as slytherin and Gryffindor shared charms together; this gave him an opportunity to cause a little havoc. Oh he couldn't wait to shock the dominants so thoroughly.

They all sat down, Hadrian delighted to see his mates both sitting close to him – much to the annoyance of his little backstabbers, who were once more blocked from him - and the lesson started; professor Flitwick proceeded to stand on top of his stack of books and give a very similar lecture to that of his head teacher. After that he gave them their assignment – which Hadrian fond surprisingly difficult, having to make a feather burst into flames; he noticed that Blaise had finished the task within ten seconds of the get-go, while Neville was having even more trouble than him. He still finished before Hermione though, to her glaring envy – and proceeded to walk around ask them questions.

When the small man stopped at their table Hadrian leaned forward and asked in a whisper – knowing his mates would still hear him, which was kind of the point – about his career choice.

"Professor? What subjects would one need to become a housewife?" he asked in a low tone; the white haired man blinked, before giving a slight start.

"Well, mister Potter, I never expected you to want to settle down with a docile kind of girl." The man squeaked out, only to jump slightly as Hadrian laughed – not wanting anyone to notice the murderous growls coming from his mates.

"No sir, I'm not docile in any way, I still plan on taking combat subjects… you see sir, _I _plan on being a 'housewife'"

The charms teacher was speechless for a good minute – along with the nosy brats listening into the conversation before looking thoughtful. "Well, you'll definitely need charms, transfiguration, possibly potions, also I'd advice getting extra lessons or even self-study house hold charms not on the actual curriculum to get a more well-rounded education on the subject. If you know how to cook and clean properly that's a plus. Also, not that this is strictly needed, but knowning how to be a host will also be advice." The man smirked, looking over his tiny spectacles with warm brown eyes. "may the shadows be with you, Mr. Snape."

Hadrian was stunned; his teacher knew! That last bit was classical parting for shadow winggnatts! It said so in the book; each division had a paricular greeting, and it was highly respectable to formally part this way if you knew the winggnatts type.

He didn't notice the dreamy eyed looks of his mates watching him, each thinking particularly naughty thoughts that spun off from the thought of him being a 'housewife'

~888~

It was Friday, it was time… the time of all doom, the moment he had been dreading since the brief freedom days ago… it was time for his detention.

Hadrian felt like crying.

He could smell the suffocating stench of perfume on the other side of the door, the high pitched, painfully false humming of the horrid monster that demanded his presence; he didn't want to knock, didn't want the hazy pink smog to wrap around him and seep into his skin, marking him with a stench that he knew, just knew, would take at least three bottles of shampoo and six bars of soap to get off of him!

Okay maybe he was exaggerating slightly but _still_!

Taking a deep breath – and immediately regretting it – he lifted a trembling finger and… poked the door… HE JUST COULDN'T DO IT! He jumped and barely held in a shriek as the door was ripped open to reveal the sickly sweet smile of the devils mother… oh wait, it's his teacher.

Hadrian wondered if had drank anything weird, he was awfully sarcastic at the moment and wasn't entirely sure why; he had been growing steadily, but very slowly, more and more irritable as the day wore on… he followed the horrible woman into the room, slightly disturbed by a sudden craving of chocolate and cream. He sat down at the indicated chair – the only chair other than the puffy pink one – and picked up the quill, he checked to see in it was a self-inking one – his hand twitched, as if something was wiggling around under the protective scales on his hands; not painful, just itchy – and saw that it did nothing, so he reached for his own ink well.

"No Mr. P-Snape, this is a special self-inking quill, you own is not required." She said in that simpering sweet tone. Hadrian rolled his eyes, and waited. As he expected she told him what to write – finally. "You will be writing 'I will not tell lies'"

Hadrian blinked, then frowned. "When did I tell a lie ma'am?"

She huffed slightly, then glared. "You said he-who-must-not-be-named is back."

Another blink. "No I never, Granger said that."

The hag looked stunned for a moment, and then went red in the face – Hadrian couldn't help but think about how horribly she clashed with her cloths. "Just write them!"

Shrugging, he tried to write his lines; key word being Tried. No matter how hard he pressed, the only thing that happened were his scales – invisible to the world – itched even worse. Finally he decided to call the hag over.

"it's not working."

Frowning she grabbed the pen ND scribbled across his page, startling him as she gave a loud squawk. Red ink streaked his page… it smelled of blood. Eyes narrowed, he picked up the pen and tried gain under her watchful eye. Once again nothing happened.

This went on for over an hour, only causing more and more frustration until Hadrian – shockingly – felt like crying. Modified by his own behavior, he rushed to his room and barricaded himself into the bathroom; he called dobby asking for a tub of chocolate ice-cream, letting the hot water melt away his stress.

It was two hours later that his father found him, still eating chocolate and playing with never fading bubble bath. He was pouting when his father looked at him, and then burst into tears. The man was terrified, only to make a sound of understanding. He knelt down and pulled the still sobbing submissive into his lap, ignoring his nudity.

"What's the matter?" he soothed, patting his sons hair as he had done once with his wife when she was upset. Hadrian told him everything, and then asked in a haunting tone why in the nine rings of hell was he so emotional?! "Well, you're going through your first 'cycle' and they always are very… scary at first."

Hadrian, wrapped in nothing but a fluffy blue towel – that he had stolen from Draco, hehe – and hugging his father, before he burst into almost insane sounding laughter.

"You… hahaha… you said 's- hehe –scary'!" The boy laughed himself horse, before getting up, patting his smirking father on the head. "Thanks dad."

Hadrian, who had just been pulling the pendant off and was about to go to bed, was startled when his father grabbed his right hand and seemed to glare down at the purple scales. "er, dad?" the freaked out winggnatt asked, eyes wide. The older man was silent before snarling out, showing his son his own hand.

"The reason the quill did not work, and now I understand that it was a blood quill" Hadrian startled as his father snarled the words out, looking down at his hand in shock. "Was because it could not get past your scales."

There, carved into his scaled was a whole load of scribbles and half formed words, even a smiley face he remembered drawing out of boredom… well attempting to draw. Not knowing what to say, he asked rather dumbly, "well, what's it for?"

"it's an illegal dark artifact." He resident potions master snarled out before storming out of the room.

Hadrian still couldn't get over the fact that he had a smiley face carved into his hand.

~888~

Hadrian yawned as he sat down –at the Gryffindor table today – and started loading his plate with bacon, filling his cup with milk, when Ginny Weasley slithered in next to him, fluttering her eye lashes.

"Hi Harry." She purred.

"It's Hadrian." He mumbled absently, ignoring her scowl. She attempted again, even as Neville glared at her from cross the table.

"Did you hear about the Halloween ball coming up?" she giggled, once more fluttering her eyelashes at him; it was starting to creep him out in all honesty, so he scooted away from her, much to her obvious annoyance.

"Nope." He said, before jumping up, all but running across the hall. He threw himself in next to Draco and hugged him. "There's going to be a ball!"

The boy's excitement was cut off when a very angry Umbitch and a smirking Severus Snape strode into the room.

"Wonder what crawled up her ass." Draco muttered before diving into a vivid conversation about what to wear to the ball with Hadrian.

**Om**_**god**_**! I'm finally finished! I've been all over the place suddenly so sorry if is not up-to par with past chapters; if I've made any mistakes wit info please tell me and I'll fix it. Well, bye for now! Please review! Love you guys! *hands out cookies***


End file.
